


Starting Over

by Juniper_Berry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, In my defense I said slow build, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Nobody said anything about a slow burn, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Smut, There will be some canon-compliant highlights, brief mention of past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Berry/pseuds/Juniper_Berry
Summary: Maggie dives into a bright green light in a not-so-well-thought-out plan to get away from a possessive ex.  She ends up in a new world with a new body after striking a deal with a woman with a serious fetish for power dressing.  Now if she can only figure out how to overcome her extreme ineptitude, learn to control the weird green glowing hand of destiny, and survive her new-found ability to crush on two men at once - she might just figure out how to save the world!





	1. Goodbye world

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for some emotional abuse and minupulation in the prolouge. It's not graphic, but please be aware.

Maggie was racing through the woods, breath harsh, heart-rate frantic. She knew he was out there, pursuing, hunting, closing in. How the fuck did her life come to this?

It hadn’t always been this way. She’d always had a charmed life. Coasting through with decent looks and a better-than-decent brain. Sure, she’d had her share of break-ups and low points, who didn’t? But there was never a point when she wasn’t able to see that it would get better. There was nothing in her life that couldn’t be fixed by hanging out with her friends, binging movies, eating junk-food and drinking copious amounts of vodka while they all curled up together like a pile of puppies.

She was 22 when she met Hamish at a mutual friend’s party. Within a week they were inseparable. Within a year they were married. He was a great mix of toe-curling sexy and tooth-rotting sweet. He got her. Never got jealous that she had such close friends – both male and female – and that she was, quite frankly, a snuggle-whore (her words, not his). She had no personal bubble, at all. Luckily, she had several friends who hugged on demand. In return, Maggie never got jealous at Hamish’s boy’s weekends, adored his best friend Hannah, and promptly packed an overnight bag when Hannah’s 5-year relationship ended, sending Hamish out the door to go spend a few nights comforting her. They had trust, they had love, and they had the good sense to let each other grow, both together and apart.

Maggie’s charmed life started to fall apart when she was 28. They both had decent careers, Maggie at a well-known advertising firm and Hamish working in I.T. They were just starting to talk about starting a family. Then he was gone. An inexperienced driver crossed a centre line, and Maggie’s world crumpled.

It felt like she spent the next year relearning how to breathe. Her friends and family forced her to keep going and were there to help pick her up when she couldn’t.

The next year was easier. Still not singing in the rain while twirling from lamp-posts; but quiet nights in where slowly being replaced with nights out with friends.

The third year after Hamish’s death was when she met Mathew.

The pain had lessened to a dull ache, occasionally forgotten, occasionally brought to the fore. Maggie was beginning to worry that she was becoming too committed to her favourite vibrater. She figured she might be crossing a line when she named it Hank. She knew she was in trouble when she gave Hank a back-story and personality. That line was well and truly crossed when Hank brought his best friend ‘Big Mike’ over to play. Yeah. Maybe it was time for Maggie to get back out there.

She met Matt at a work function. He was handsome, charming and had a bit of a bad-boy glint that did things to places that had only known Hank and Big Mike for far too long.

At first it was great. They did the Netflix and chill thing, met each other’s friends, and the sex was freaking awesome.

It was hard for Maggie to pin-point when things started to go wrong. The turn was slow and insidious. At first it was just little comments, about how much time she spent with her friends, how often she touched other people. She started to draw away from her friends and family. He became her world. Then, bit by bit, her world became a prison.

He never hit her, he rarely even raised his voice, yet somehow, everything that went wrong in their lives was accepted as Maggie’s fault.

She missed being touched; a casual hug from a friend, a drunken snuggle at a party, hell, brushing shoulders with a close friend as they watched a show together. It took Maggie nearly two years to realise that she needed to get out, and to find the will to follow through with it. By then her wide circle of friends had narrowed down to a pin-point.

She moved out, re-connected with those few friends that hadn’t given up on her. Actually, became a bit of a limpet for a while there, not that they minded. Fuck it – that which doesn’t kill you, drives you to drink, or something like that.

Maggie’s world shattered six months later. Matt was trying to get back in her life, and she was so bloody tired of being strong, re-building, soldiering on. She had some money saved, enough to get by for a bit, so she did what any mature, 30-something, independent, kick ass woman would do. She quit her job and moved back to her home town to stay with her mum and dad.

She gave herself two months before she was either healed enough to face the world again – or, more likely – so smothered by her suddenly protective family that she went back into the world out of share self-preservation.

She never got the chance. Matt tracked her down within a week. She’d practically pushed her parents out of the house that night. They had a dinner date, and she was already needing some time alone.

He was watching the house. They’d been gone an hour when he knocked on the door. There was that same charming grin, with a bad-boy glint, and Maggie was screaming on the inside because this was so fucking unfair!

She pushed him hard, so unexpected that he took a tumble down the front steps, then ran past him, around the house and to the woods out the back of her parent’s house.

Maggie was more than ready to admit it wasn’t the greatest plan. What would have been great? – checking who was at the door before opening it to the psychotic-ex. Maybe having a phone on her, or, you know, shoes!

Now she was running through the woods, bare-foot and out-of-breath, because her steady regime of eating pizza, watching Netflix and drinking heavily over the past six months hadn’t been great training for sprinting away from a man nearly twice her size and at the peak of physical condition.

Her only advantage was the slight head-start and her knowledge of the woods. From what she could hear of him crashing through the trees and shouting her name that advantage seemed to be dwindling fast.

“Dammit Maggie, will you stop running? I just want to talk to you!”

_Yeah, ah, nope._

She’d just hit desperate when she saw the green light in the sky. Matt was so close she could hear him breathing as he ran, which sure as hell meant he could hear her.

Following on with her running-streak of great life decisions, Maggie decided to run towards the light.


	2. Into the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?

It both smothered and supported.  A green light that almost blinded with its intensity, then faded to a background hue.

She was nowhere and everywhere.  Gradually her frantic breaths began to steady out.  Wherever she was, it was away from Matt. She had time, to adjust and to look around.

She was not alone.

Maggie couldn’t figure out if the woman had always been there or had suddenly appeared.

 _Huh…was she dead? Was this some weird purgatory? A special ring of hell for people who drank too much and lacked direction? That was it, Matt was actually a murdering scum-bag, as opposed to a regular scum-bag and she was standing in purgatory – doomed to spend eternity with a woman who looked like the living embodiment of_ _‘has her shit together’._

The woman was slender and tall, she had striking white hair fashioned into four horns, two on either side of her head that swept backwards, with the rest of her hair flowing free down her back. 

She looked to be at least twice Maggie’s age – which made the fact that she looked that good in a figure-hugging burnt-red corset dress, medieval armour and a freaking _crown_ , particularly hurtful.

Then the woman spoke, in a deep voice ringing with power.

“Hello girl.  Quite the predicament you find yourself in, is it not?”

_Shit, did she mean the whole, being chased by her ex-lover, or finding herself in green-purgatory, or meeting a woman with – crap, glowing yellow eyes!?_

“Um, yes?”

“My poor girl.  Stuck in a relationship you cannot escape, stuck in a life that didn’t go as you expected, and now stuck in here with me.”

The woman gave a deep laugh that did nothing to ease Maggie’s rapidly growing concerns, “whatever are we going to do with you, hmmm?”

“Well, I’m just spit-balling here, but letting me go back home sounds like a plan.”

The woman’s laugh curled into genuine amusement at Maggie’s words, “Oh, is that to be your plan? To return to your dreary world, no love, no work, no purpose, with all of your friends having moved on, living in fear of a man who is worth less than the snap of your fingers?”

“I didn’t say it was a great plan”

The woman tilted her head to the side considering, “I think we can do better than that.  I have a world in great need of a hero, and a dear old friend greatly in need of saving from himself; what do you say?”

Maggie wondered if ‘no’ was a viable response, gave herself a sharp pinch – ow – and took a deep breath before replying. “What happens if I say no?”

“Why, nothing.  I deposit you back, safe and sound to the place you were running from, as if no one time has passed at all and you can go back to living your life.”

_As if no time…oh, she was good.  Fuck._

“And if I say yes?”

“Why, then you get a whole new body in an exciting new world, brimming with possibilities. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

_Crap, this wasn’t purgatory, this was hell.  And Maggie was making a deal with the devil.  Hello small-print._

“What do you mean by whole new body?”

“Only that this one won’t do at all.  It’s nice enough, in its own way, but you’re going to need one capable of handling considerably more power.  Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be delighted with the end result and you’ll fit right in.”

_Humph, insulting much?_

“Will it hurt?”

The woman gave a slight chuckle, “oh yes, quite a bit in fact.  But what is it they say in your world? No pain…”

“…is a really good thing?”

The woman’s eyes tightened in annoyance and Maggie took a quick step backwards.

“Time to choose girl.  Do you go forward, or back?”

Maggie looked the woman in the eye, took a steadying breath and replied.

“Forward.”

 

_Pain. Tearing apart every particle of her body before smashing them back together. Pain and light and searing heartache.  What has she done?_


	3. The taste of failure

_One year. One year of wandering this stunted world of broken hope and misplaced dreams.  His people were slaves and shadows. Their eternity was taken with the fade and they were left a people divided; either grasping at a past that never existed, inflexible and unwilling to learn, or so beaten down that their sole focus was on surviving day to day. It was all his fault. He would make it right._

According to his agents Corypheus would be unlocking the orb soon.  Solas need only be in the vicinity, ready to scoop up his orb and use it to travel into the fade.  Finally, after millennium uncounted, the Veil would be torn down and his people could reclaim their world, and their rightful place within it.

Why Corypheus planned to unlock the orb there was incomprehensible; but his agents were certain, Corypheus’ plans revolved around the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the proposed conclave between the Templars and the Mages.  Solas felt the first stirrings of unease as he travelled swiftly towards Haven, what was Corypheus planning?

\-----------------------------------

He had come so close!  He’d felt the power of his focus just out of reach.  Had felt when Corypheus opened the orb, was expecting his death to swiftly follow.  Instead there was an explosion that likely rocked all of Thedas. Corypheus should have died from that explosion.  Solas feared that he had succeeded where Solas had not, that even now he was somehow alive and walking the fade.  The destruction that he could wreak would be unlike any the world had ever faced.  Not just the Elves, but all people, of all races would suffer at his hands.   

_What had he done? Was he doomed to have his every action make things worse? All he had wanted was to correct his mistake.  Give his people back the world he had stolen from them, correct the wrong that had left them less than what they once were.  Instead, he had likely doomed the world._

\-------------------------------------

Solas entered Haven as the ripples of the explosion were still being felt.  He handed his staff over to the chantry as a sign of good-will and offered his services.

It took but some small finesse to ingratiate himself with the Right Hand; a formidable woman to be sure but focused on her role and thus easily manipulated with the right mannerisms and opportunely dropped knowledge.  He was but a humble apostate, eager to help in a time of great need.  Despite her gruff manner and initial mistrust, at her core Casandra believed that what they were doing was divinely right, and that belief was her weakness.  Who was she to turn away help, freely and nobly given at a time of great need.    

Solas convinced her that he needed to get close to the breach in the sky, to study it in the hopes of finding out what had happened, and any possible implications.  Thus, he found himself, staff back in hand, travelling towards the breach with a number of inquisition soldiers.

Solas took note of the people around him, careful to maintain his humble demeanour. The soldiers themselves were an eclectic mix of raw recruits and seasoned Templars, many of whom did not take well to the apostate in their midst.  Solas kept close to the front of the group, walking between a cheerful and disconcertingly perceptive dwarf named Varric Tethras, and the Commander of the inquisition forces, Cullen Rutherford. 

While Master Tethras kept those around him entertained with his quick wit and easy charm, it was clear to Solas that very little was escaping the dwarf’s inquisitive gaze.  That would be one to watch himself around.  

Commander Cullen was somewhat of an enigma to Solas.  As a former Templar, he should view Solas with mistrust, if not open hostility, yet the few words he had spoken to him were thoughtful and courteous.  The Commander was clearly experienced at leading, the men and woman under his command treated him with respect and were quick to follow his orders.  His commands were succinct and delivered in a firm voice with an expectation that they would be obeyed without question.  The contrast with the somewhat brash mannerisms employed by Cassandra was quite jarring, and somewhat refreshing.

As the marched closer to the destroyed temple, the breach dominated the sky – a garish slash of swirling green, bleeding into Thedas.  The Veil was not just weak here, it was almost non-existent.

It took three hours to march from Haven to the temple.  Once they were there the Commander gave orders for most of his soldiers to spread out. It was clear that they would be unlikely to find any survivors, but any clues as to how the explosion occurred would no doubt prove invaluable.

Solas, Varric and Cullen made their way towards the temple entrance with a handful of soldiers. They were almost at the entrance when they saw movement.  Everyone quickly drew weapons, on the alert for anything.

Solas did not know what he expected, perhaps a corrupted spirit, drawn through from the fade, or Corypheus himself newly triumphant.  He certainly did not expect a slender elven woman, naked and trembling, with his anchor imbedded in the palm of her hand.  She took a few hesitant steps towards them before crying out and collapsing in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay - Maggie's finally made it to Thedas.


	4. Reaching Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys race to haven and Cullen and Solas get to know each other a little better than they would have anticipated.

Cullen moved swiftly towards the fallen woman as his soldiers fanned out around him, swords drawn.  Within moments he had his fur cloak unhooked and wrapped tightly around her as he lifted her out of the snow.

“Are you seeing this Chuckles?” Varric asked, indicting to the woman’s left hand.

“I am.” Solas replied gravely.

Solas raised an eyebrow at Cullen before slowly reaching for the woman, “may I?”

Cullen gave a swift nod in response and felt Solas casting, his hands began to glow slightly as he placed them just above the woman’s hand, turning it so that the green mark was accessible.  He then raised his hands towards the newly formed breach.

“Fascinating.” He murmured.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Varric asked.

“There seems to be a connection between the woman’s mark and the hole in the sky.”

“You think she caused this? Is she a threat?” Cullen asked, shifting her in his arms slightly so that his sword hand was free.

“It is a possibility, however a remote one. More likely she is an innocent bystander who has become caught up in this.” Solas dismissed his spell and raised his hand to the woman’s throat, fingers pressed firmly to her pulse point.  “It will also be largely academic if we don’t get her back to Haven swiftly.  Whatever happened has clearly weakened her and the items I would need to keep her alive are back in my cabin.” 

He glanced up at Cullen, “how quickly can you move while carrying her?”

“Very, we should make it back in two hours if we leave now.”

“That will have to be enough time.”

“Alright, just let me give instructions to my people.”

Cullen called to a woman in Templar armour, “Lysette, I want one squad to set up camp here, move the other’s back to set up a forward camp at the bridge.  We’ll set rotations with relief at dawn and dusk.  Send word if anything changes, or if any other survivors are found.”

“Yes Ser” the woman replied, giving a smart salute before turning and yelling out orders.

While he was speaking, Solas cast a quick spell over the woman and Cullen felt her warm slightly within his hold.

“That will only last a short time, I’ll need to keep casting it as we go.”

Cullen gave a swift nod of understanding, shifting the woman in his arms to make it easier to move, while shielding her from the elements as best he could.

“Let’s move.” He said, putting action to words and heading out at brisk jog.  Solas kept close to his left, periodically casting barriers and warmth spells over the woman as they moved.  Varric ranged to his right, crossbow at his back, but ready to draw should they run into any trouble on the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back to Haven was fraught. There were no enemies to fight, their battle was against time, as the elements and the mark worked to end the woman’s life before they could get her to the relative safety of the small village.  An hour into the journey her hand had begun to spark and expand.  Solas had to expend energy on trying to contain the growth of the mark, leaving him less energy for protecting her from the elements.  They increased their pace from a brisk jog to an all-out run, with Varric and Cullen taking turns carrying her.  They made it to haven 40 minutes later, all three men panting and drenched in sweat.

Night had fallen as they raced for Haven, but it was still early enough for civilians and chantry members to be about, giving worried and quizzical looks as they made their way through the village.

Solas led the Commander and Master Tethras through Haven to the cabin he had been assigned, opening his door and indicating the Commander towards his bed.

“Lay her down there,” he directed as he strolled to his workstation and grabbed some potion vials.

“Are you going to need me Chuckles?” Varric asked as he hovered by the open door.

Solas glanced at him quizzically, “I do not believe so, is there somewhere else you need to be?”

“Well now, I’m guessing tensions might be a tad high,” Varric drawled, “what with the loss of the Divine, and most of the higher-ranking members of the Chantry, not to mention all of those Templers and Mages.  It seems to me that Snowflake here might be a convenient person to blame.  I thought I might head to the tavern and see what I could do to distract people before you end up with an angry mob at your door.”

Swift comprehension crossed Solas’ face as he gave a quick nod of assent –  Master Tethras was no fool indeed.

Commander Cullen had tucked the young women into the centre of the bed, cocooned by blankets, he glanced up as Varric left the room.

“I will organise a rotation of guards we can trust for the front door”, he said as he strode across the room.  “it won’t help against a full-blown mob, but it may deter any smaller groups from getting ideas.”

“Commander,” Solas called, just as Cullen was about to walk out.

“Yes?”

“I’ll need you back here once you have organised your soldiers, if you’re free.  The young woman is far from out of danger and I will need someone I can trust to help me if we’re to get her through the night.”

A look of shock flickered across Cullen’s face, before his professional mask slipped back into place.  He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before heading out the door, closing it gently behind him.

 

By the time Cullen returned the cabin had been warmed by runes strategically placed around the cabin and was lit by soft mage lights.  

Cullen closed the door behind him and moved further into the cabin looking for Solas.  He was shocked to see him under the covers with the unconscious woman.

Cullen’s hand moved swiftly to his sword pummel as he glared at Solas.

“What are you doing?” He growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Solas looked up at him with disdain. “You really think so little of me? That I would find pleasure in molesting an unconscious woman I have just met?”

“Then what…”

“I’m trying to save her!” Solas snapped, “she is dangerously cold. If we don’t get her temperature up she will go into shock and die.  Even after drinking several lyrium potions, my mana is desperately low and what little I have must be conserved for treating the mark on her hand.”

He took a deep breath, still glaring at the commander, the humble apostate forgotten in his anger. “So rather than standing there making unfounded and quite frankly insulting accusations could you please help me!?”

Cullen’s hand dropped from his sword, a red flush covering his face briefly before he straightened and was once more the Commander. “Very well, tell me what you need.”

“I would have thought that would be obvious.” Solas replied, with mischief flashing across his face, so quickly replaced by solemnity that it was almost missed.

“I need you to strip down to your smalls and join me in bed.”

“What!?” Cullen roared, loudly enough for the guards outside the door to shuffle in concern.

“She needs body heat. I am warning one side and I want you to warm the other.”

Cullen’s gaze dropped to his feet, blush very much back in place. “Perhaps we could get someone else, one of the female soldiers, or, no, possibly not, maybe …”

“Please, do not say that you are contemplating Cassandra.”

Cullen gave a small huff of laughter before glancing back at Solas. “No, perhaps not” he said resignedly. Cullen began unstrapping his armour, “alright, I’ll do it, but we will never speak of this, understood?”

Solas gave a quick nod, the mischief back in his eyes, “as you wish, Commander”.

Cullen quickly stripped and slipped under the blankets, awkwardly pressing himself to the woman’s side. Solas was right, she was freezing, with small tremors rippling through her body constantly.  He pressed closer, his hesitation forgotten, wrapping himself around her from one side with Solas crowding in from the other.

It was a long and restless night.  The bed was large enough to accommodate two adults easily, but three was certainly a tight fit.  Thankfully the young woman warmed within their embrace and the tremors subsided.  However, the flares and sparks from the mark increased in intensity through the night.  Even in her sleep, she cried out at the pain, tossing and turning within her cocooned warmth as Solas used his magic to mitigate whatever effect the mark was having on her.   

Between the bursts of pain, she seemed to be suffering from nightmares that she was unable to awaken from.  Solas muttered that he would try to reach her in the Fade as the woman clung to Cullen, seeking comfort that he freely gave.

It was close to dawn when Cullen managed to fall asleep; the woman’s nightmares had finally stopped and her mark had quietened, both thanks to Solas, who had himself fallen into a deep sleep over an hour ago. Whatever he had done in the fade, it seemed to have worked.

His awakening was less than ideal.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Cassandra bellowed.

Cullen startled awake, untangling himself from naked limbs and ensnarling blankets to blink up at a livid looking Cassandra, a vein was pulsing high on her temple and her sword was bare in her hand.  Behind her, Leliana was stifling a giggle behind a quickly raised hand, while Varric wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement and behind _them_ , two of his guards looked on in fascination and horror.

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen muttered, trying to sit up without exposing himself or the woman to the unwelcome newcomers.

“This is not what it looks like.”

“Then what exactly is it?” Cassandra demanded.

Cullen ignored her to bark an order to his soldiers. “You two, I want you back in front of that door, no one else comes in, and you will not breathe of this to anyone, are we clear?”

“Yes Ser!” they both agreed in unison before hastily retreating out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

“I’m sorry Curly, I tried to stop them, but you know how Cassandra gets.”

Cullen had finally made his way to sitting up in the bed, with the blankets clasped in front of him, like a blushing maiden on her wedding night. The woman was curled up at his side, still safely covered.

He glanced towards Solas for help, only to find that the rat-bustard had utilised the confusion to quietly extract himself from the bed and don his breaches and tunic.  He was now sitting calmly on top of the sheets, every inch the mild-mannered healer with eyebrow raised in mild bemusement, his face carefully blank.  He held the woman's hand, and was leaning over slightly examining the mark. His head was turned in such a way that only Cullen could see the slight smirk tugging up one corner of his mouth.

Cullen glared at him in disgust and resignation before facing Cassandra.

“Uh, she was cold, we found her by the temple and this was the only way to warm her up.”

“I’m well aware of where you found her.  Do you mind explaining to me why the prisoner was brought here instead of to the dungeon, why you felt the need to molly-coddle the woman who may have destroyed the temple and killed our Most Holy! And why you didn’t come to Leliana and I immediately”

“She wouldn’t have survived the night in the cells.”

“Explain to me why that should be a problem.”

“We do not know if she is guilty of anything, would you have us let her die first and then look into her guilt or innocence?”

“Perhaps it would have been better if she had not survived,” Leliana mused, “but it is too late now.  What is done is done, and we have larger problems.”

“Why? What else has happened?”

It was Cassandra who replied, “we received a runner this morning from the forward camp, the breach is expanding and smaller rifts are beginning to appear.  There are demons coming out of them.”

“Maker’s breath woman,” Cullen exclaimed, leaping out of the bed and scrambling into his clothes and armour, all modesty forgotten, “why didn’t you lead with that?”

Solas quietly commented before Cassandra had a chance to respond, “it is perhaps fortunate that the young woman is still alive then.”

“Why is that?” Cassandra said with a scowl, turning her attention on him.

“Because, I believe that this mark links her to the original breach, she may well be the key to our closing it.”

“Then let us hope she wakes up soon, Solas, for all our sakes.” Cassandra snarled before sweeping out of the room, Leliana stepping in behind her.

Cullen glanced back at the woman at the heart of this, she was fragile in the morning light, curled up within the blankets with only her head, and her left arm poking out, her palm carefully held in Solas' grasp.  She had delicate features and long auburn hair that was snarled around her.

“Keep her safe, Solas” he uttered softly before buckling his sword and striding out the door.

“Well Bianca, this is going to be exciting.” Varric drawled with an amused twinkle and a slight bow to the elf, before following after the Commander.

Alone in the room, Solas looked down at the woman, before tracing his hand along the mark on her palm with a contemplative look on his face.

“It is indeed going to be exciting.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this - I love awkward Cullen!


	5. Room-mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has made some interesting discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all he Kudos, it keeps the writing-inspiration fairies happy.

Solas sat on the bed, eyes focused on a distant point, thinking about what he’d encountered in the Fade. 

_A woman lay encased in a cocoon of green that originated from her hand and spooled out, pressing in tight around her until she was swaddled within the fade. All around her were fear and despair demons, searching for weaknesses, pressing close and making lewd remarks, whispering of her fears and insecurities._

_“He died because of you.”_

_“They all left you, you were never good enough for them.”_

_“You deserved it, it’s the only thing you’re good for.”_

_“you are nothing.”_

_“Slut, whore, did you spread your legs for all of them?”_

_“You will die alone and forgotten.”_

_“No one will mourn your passing.”_

_The woman was curled into the fetal position on the ground, hands over her ears, eyes tightly closed, quietly sobbing as the demons around her alternated from cruel comments to sweet coaxing, softly asking her to let them in, she would never be alone, she would be safe and cared for and strong._

_Solas gave a snarl of anger and strode into their midst._

_“Enough!” he snarled, “you are not welcome here.”_

_They turned towards him, searching for weaknesses, but this was the Fade, and here his power was unquestionable. With a sweep of his hand they were banished and Solas quickly erected a barrier around them, changing the fade to mirror his cabin in Haven._

_He turned his attention to the woman, she was…unexpected._

_She bore some similarities to the woman who currently resided in his bed; she had the same auburn hair only instead of a long mane reaching past her waist, this woman’s hair was cut short, curling just above her nape.  Her skin was still pale, with a smattering of freckles, but where the woman in his bed was clearly Dalish –  sporting the slave markings of Mythal, a tree branching out over her forehead and curling around her eyes –  this woman was human.  Her features were softer, lacking the sharp delicacy of the elven race, her body was a similar height at around 5’6” but was fuller with large breasts and rounded hips, a body that stirred thoughts best left unexplored. She was also older by at least 10 years, he would place the woman in his bed in her early 20s, while she was possibly in her mid-30s._

_“Who are you?” Solas whispered as he hunched down close to her._

_He picked up her left hand, turning it and examining it from every angle.  She was not meant to bear his mark, that she had survived thus far was disquieting, but useful.  He cast a spell within the Fade, mirroring one he had already placed on her in the waking world.  It should ease the spreading of the mark and hopefully keep her alive a few days longer, but at best it was a clumsy patch.  She needed to wake up, and they needed to seal the Breach._

_Solas let go of her hand and stroked his palm down her face, sinking through the green mist that surrounded her to smooth out her frown lines before picking her up and cradling her in his lap.  She whimpered once then curled around him, holding tight but not opening her eyes, asleep, even here._

_“Da’len, you must wake up,” he commanded, but she did not, merely holding him tighter, eyes fiercely closed._

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

With a shake of his head Solas got up and walked to his wardrobe. He picked out a tunic and returned to the bed, efficiently placing it over her head and pulling her arms through the sleeves before pulling it down her body.  At 5’11” he was considerably taller than her and his tunic hung to mid-thigh granting her some modesty.  He then pulled back the sheets keeping his touches minimal and detached as he studied her body. Her skin was flawless, with no marks, baring the small smattering of freckles on her face.  She had no scars or blemishes.  He turned first one hand and then another.  Despite the fact that he could feel the magic of her aura, her hands did not have the calluses he would expect of a staff-wielding mage. Finally, he studied the soles of her feet, finding them soft and callous-free; surely a Dalish elf should have toughened feet?  This body looked new and un-tried, lending credence to his belief that the woman was a mystery to be explored.  But first, he must get her to wake up.

He pulled the covers back over her and went to the door, asking the guards to ensure that no one entered while he was gone.

His first stop was the tavern, where he broke his fast and arranged for a clear broth to be prepared and delivered to his cabin. He then made his way to the merchant, Seggrit, where he purchased, after an appropriate amount of haggling, some light leather armour that would fit her, along with gloves, foot-wraps, boots, under-garments and finally a staff.  Eventually, hopefully, she would travel out to close the breach, it would be best if she was appropriately equipped.

After requesting that the items be delivered to his cabin, Solas made his way to the apothecary to speak with Adan.  While the man’s manner left something to be desired, he had a good knowledge of poultices and potions and a reasonable selection of herbs.

Adan agreed, with some prompting and a little coin, to accompany Solas back to his cabin.  Together, they spent the day treating the patient, trying different poultices and potions, coaxing some broth and water into her, and keeping her alive as best they could.  Solas focused on preventing the mark from spreading too quickly, occasionally dropping into a light sleep so that he could step into the fade and reinforce his barriers.

Cassandra came twice during the day, alternating between demanding answers, threatening to take the prisoner to the dungeon and implying that if results were not made soon, Solas would be headed for the dungeon in her place.

Every attempt they made to wake her failed, all they could do was wait, and hope.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dusk when Cullen made it back to Haven.  It had been a long day of commanding his troops and fighting alongside them.  Several smaller rifts had appeared in the sky, with demons periodically flowing out of them.  He had left the majority of his troops at the forward camp but had accompanied a small force back to guard Haven, should the camp fall.

Cullen went to his command tent and removed his armour.  His breastplate had a large dent, curtesy of a Rage demon that had made it past his shield. He raised his tunic above his head, wincing in discomfort as he looked down at the rapidly spreading bruise taking up half his chest.

Cullen finished stripping off the rest of his clothing before washing away the grime of battle and re-dressing in casual clothing.  He knew he should sleep, there would likely be many more battles come the morning but he had to get his armour to Harritt for mending and should check in with Solas to see if any progress had been made with the woman.  With a weary sigh Cullen finished cleaning his armour, and strapped on his sword before taking the breastplate to Harritt.  He then turned his steps towards Solas’ cabin, stopping on the way to check in with Rylen to discuss their tactics for the next day.

 He spoke briefly with the guards at Solas’ cabin before entering.  The woman lay in the middle of Solas’ bed.  Her hair had been brushed out and plaited into a simple braid that lay above the covers which were pulled up to just below her shoulders, Solas had obviously dressed her in one of his tunics, it was clearly too large for her but at least she was now covered.

Solas had drawn a chair up to the side of the bed and glanced up at Cullen’s entrance.

“Commander, how goes the battle?”

Cullen gave a weary sigh, “badly, I’m afraid.  The rifts are becoming more prevalent and we are struggling to keep on top of the demons. If we don’t find a way to close the Breach soon…”

“I’m afraid I’m doing all I can but if she does not wake, all of Thedas may be lost.”

“You really believe she can help?” Cullen asked.

Solas glanced towards her, “I believe she may be our only hope.”

Cullen gave a weary sigh, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck before stopping with a sharp wince of pain.

Solas raised slowly from his chair, walking towards Cullen, “you are injured.”

“uh, no, it is nothing, just a bruise.”

“Have you had it seen to?”

“No, as I said, it is nothing.”

Solas gave a snort of annoyance. “Well, as I seem to have taken on the role of nurse-maid, I may as well add you to my list of patients. Let me see.”

“Solas, I really don’t…”

“Commander.”

Cullen gave a grunt of resignation and carefully raised his tunic above his head.

Solas spared a quick glance at the bruise, it was a vivid purple and he noted that the Commander was struggling with his breaths, although he was doing his utmost to hide it – likely he had at least one cracked rib.  He gathered up some herbs and made a quick potion to help with the swelling before indicating towards the bed.

“Sit there.”

Cullen knew he should have had this looked out by one of the healers, it was too late now.  He made his way to the bed, sitting by the woman’s hips as Solas handed him the potion, which he drank with a small grimace.

“You likely have some cracked ribs, if you want to be able to fight tomorrow I will need to cast some healing on you.”

Cullen controlled his flinch with difficulty.  He was trying to be a more tolerant around mages, after Kirkwall he knew he had to change his attitude but it was still instinctual to mistrust anyone who cast near him and he loathed having magic cast directly on him.

“I don’t think I can.” He said quietly.

Solas looked at him thoughtfully, “I can’t force you, the choice must be yours. I can bind it if you prefer but the potion alone won’t be enough to heal those ribs.  I can’t guarantee you will be fit for battle tomorrow without magical healing.”

“No, you’re right,” Cullen said softly, avoiding Solas’ gaze. “We’re barely keeping on top of the demons as it is. I can’t allow my pride, or uh, fear, get in the way of my duty.”

“Very well, I will endeavour to be quick.”

Solas wasted no time in casting a quick spell to scan Cullen’s torso, quickly noting the location of the various cracks and fractures before casting a simple healing spell to knit them back together.  Once he was done the bruising had faded to a light green and Cullen’s breathing was coming considerably easier, if somewhat rapidly.

“Thank you Solas,” Cullen said quietly, glancing down. “I should get going.”

“A moment, if you would.”

Cullen was about to raise from the bed but stopped looking at Solas enquiringly.

“What are your intentions with this woman?”

A look of cold anger settled across Cullen’s features. “What exactly are you implying?”

Solas shook his head gently, hands raised in surrender, “not what you’re thinking, I assure you. I’ve had a couple of visits from Cassandra today and she set on removing our _prisoner_ to the dungeons – I merely wish to know if you support this.”

Cullen looked down and the young woman.  She looked small and defenceless, engulfed under Solas’ blankets. He remembered the look of terror on her face just before she collapsed at the temple, the way she had whimpered through the night clinging to him or Solas for comfort.  He knew that she was a mage and perhaps he would be weary of her once she was awake but the thought of her chained in a cold dungeon filled him with dread.

“I find it difficult to believe that she could be responsible for the Breach, although it cannot be discounted.” Cullen said, “however, I don’t believe placing her in the dungeon is the best choice.  If she is innocent and we need her help it would be more freely given if we had treated her with compassion and care and if she is the enemy, there is no real harm in lulling her into believing she is not under suspicion.”

Solas stood, clasping his hands behind his back and studied the Commander sitting on his bed; shirtless, bruised and obviously weary, yet his sense of duty held him here.  Despite the fact that he was clearly uncomfortable accepting magical healing, he allowed Solas to do so rather than take the risk of being unable to battle. He had a clear sense of honour and a need to protect, both were traits that Solas could use.

“I would ask that you stay again tonight.”

“That hardly seems appropriate, or necessary. Last night she was on the cusp of dying and I was able to assist you, tonight she appears stable. I can’t see how my presence here could benefit anyone.”

“If Cassandra were to come for her I would be in no position to stop her; I am merely an apostate, tolerated for the small assistance that I can provide.”

“Whereas I am the commander of the Inquisition forces.” Cullen said with a knowing smirk.

“As you say.”

“Why does this matter to you Solas?”

“I…do not like to see unnecessary suffering.  I suspect that the path before her will be fraught and if I can ease that in some way I would try.” Solas gave a small chuckle, “or, perhaps I am just a fool who hates the thought of a pretty girl looked up in a dungeon.”

“We are both likely fools on that front,” Collen said with a wry shake of his head. “Maker’s breath. Very well, just, try not to hog the covers this time.”

Solas threw him a look of mock-offence, “I believe the culprit is currently reposing within my bed looking the very picture of innocence.”

“Yes, that’s rather our problem isn’t it?”

The decision made, Solas ventured out to the tavern and brought back two bowls of stew for the Commander and himself.  They spent a surprisingly pleasant hour discussing battle strategies and different fighting techniques over a game of chess – Solas proved to be a challenging opponent and Cullen insisted that they would need a rematch if things ever settled enough as he would like the chance to beat him.  

Both men settled into bed on either side of the woman, taking off footwear and tunics, but leaving their breaches on – should Cassandra burst in again, Cullen wanted to at least have his pants on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise - I do intend for Maggie to wake up, next chapter!


	6. Wake up Maggie, I think I’ve got something to say to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally wakes up and meets the boys, and Casandra.

Maggie was dreaming.  She was warm and safe, and she didn’t want to wake up.  In her dream she was being held by strong arms. She lay on her side, a firm body was pressed to her back with one arm tight around her waist, hand skimming just below her breasts and the other currently serving as her pillow.  Another man lay facing her. He had one leg slung over her, his arm on her hip, hand resting gently against her ass. 

So, it was a _good_ dream. Maggie kept her eyes shut, prolonging the sense of peace she found in their arms.  She moved her right hand up to entwine with the hand below her breast, gently stroking his long fine fingers.  Her other hand was already lightly pressing against well-defined pectoral muscles. 

Well, when in dream-land… Maggie scrapped her thumbnail against a flat nipple before tracing her hand down the muscled stomach at her front, taking in every dip and swell while gently pressing back with her hips, slowly raising the hand entwined with hers up to her breast while giving a sigh of contentment.

Her exploring hand reached the waistband of a pair of pants when it was halted suddenly and violently.  The man at her front sprung back, tumbling out of the bed with a graceless crash.  A soft blue light appeared above the bed and a soft chuckle sounded behind her.

“It would appear that our guest is awake,” he murmured, gently disengaging his own hand from hers and shifting it back down to rest on her stomach.

“Ah no, this is clearly a dream. Oh god, please let this be a dream,” Maggie muttered, slowly blinking her eyes open.

A shirtless Adonis was slowly picking himself of the floor and looking at her with equal parts embarrassment and wariness.  He had wavy sandy hair, warm amber eyes and a sensual mouth bisected on one corner with as small scar. He was also tall and muscled with strong biceps, a smooth, broad chest and powerful thighs encased in skin-tight leather trousers.  And, she was totally staring, inappropriately staring. Oh god, she couldn’t stop, her eyes had made it down to his bare feet and were now making a return trip.

The man behind here had managed to extract his arm from under her head – mainly because she had raised it up to get a better view – and had raised himself up on one elbow, she could feel him looking at her, and any second now she was going to stop looking at the man at her front and actually spare a glance for him.

_‘God dammit Maggie, stop staring, you’re reaching creepy stalker levels, if this isn’t a dream you are seriously crossing a line, in fact, you’re so far past the line you’re about to lap yourself!’_

“Commander Cullen, I would recommend putting a shirt on,” the man behind her said dryly.

“Oh for…” Cullen muttered as he reached for his shirt.

Maggie finally teared her eyes away, sitting up in bed and taking a deep breath before turning to the man on her right as he drew back the covers to get up.

He was built like a swimmer with broad shoulders and ridiculously sculpted abs tapering down to a trim waist.

He gave a soft chuckle of amusement and Maggie’s eyes flew to his face. It was made up of sharp angles, with a dimpled chin.  He had kind blue eyes, twinkling at her in amusement and…

“Oh my God you’re an elf! You’re a bald elf! With ears!”

“I usually go by Solas” he deadpanned, doing an admirable job of stifling his bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I’ve just never seen an elf before. I’m Maggie – are you sure this isn’t a dream?”

Cullen gave an exclamation of surprise, striding around to stand beside Solas and looking down at Maggie. “You’ve never seen an elf?  Do you mean other than other Dalish?”

“Other than the who now?”

“Fascinating.”

Solas’ eyes lit up like he was studying a specimen under a microscope that had just learnt to do circus tricks. Cullen just looked bemused.

Maggie was about to demand an explanation when searing pain stabbed through her left hand, she grasped it in her right hand, looking down to see a pulsing light coming from her palm.

“Holy Fuck I’m turning into the Hulk!”

Solas gently grasped her wrist, murmuring soothingly and gently as a blue glow enclosed both their hands, the pain dissipated quickly.

“what did you do?” Maggie asked.

“Just a simple spell to quiet the mark.”

“A spell.”

“Yes.”

“As in magic.”

Solas raised an eyebrow, studying her closely, “that is correct.”

“So, you’re a bald, half-naked, magic elf?”

Cullen gave a snort of laughter, “She isn’t wrong” he remarked with a smirk.

Solas was still holding Maggie’s wrist.  He moved until he was sitting on the bed beside her, studying he closely.

“Maggie,” he said with a careful gentleness, “you are also an elf and a mage. Although, you are _not_ bald.”

Maggie raised her right hand the side of her head, cautiously feeling along her ears, they were pointed and larger than she expected. She looked down at her body, covered only in an over-large top. Her arms and legs were slender and lightly muscled, she had smaller breasts and a trimmer waist. She still had some of her curves, but they were muted, less lush. Her hair was the same colour and texture but was no longer cut short, instead reaching down past her waist in a single braid.  

“Not my body, not my world.” She whispered.

“So it would seem. Do you know how you came to be here?” Solas asked.

“I…”

Whatever Maggie was about to say was interrupted by a scuffle and angry shouting at the door. Cullen and Solas exchanged a look, before Cullen made his way to the foot of the bed.  Solas lithely got off the bed and hastily threw a top on before reaching down for Maggie and raising her to stand beside him, one hand resting comfortingly on her lower back.

“It will be ok.” He said softly just as the door was forcefully pushed open.

An angry woman in full plate strode into the room, a bare sword grasped tightly in her hand.

“Tell my why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” She snarled, stalking towards Maggie.

“Um, because murder is bad” Maggie squeaked, shifting slightly so that Solas was between her and the angry woman.

Cullen stepped forwards with his hands raised, “Cassandra wait, she is not the enemy here.”

“The Divine is dead, demons are poring out of the sky and she conveniently survives when everyone else perished.  Move out of my way Commander, or I will move you.”

“Did she say demons?” Maggie whispered.

“Not now.” Solas replied with a quick frown.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Cassandra demanded, trying to elbow Cullen out of the way.

“I swear, I haven’t done anything wrong.  I don’t know what the hell is happening, or who any of you are!”

Cullen was physically holding Cassandra back by the shoulders, “Cassandra, Enough! This is getting us nowhere.”

I slight red-headed woman walked forward, resting her hand gently on Cassandra’s sword arm.

“The Commander is right, we need her alive Cassandra.”

She turned to Maggie, “what do you know?” she asked in a soft lilting voice.

“There was a woman…”

“A woman?!”

“Yes, she said I was needed, I don’t know how I got this though” Maggie said, raising her left palm up.

“Ugh, Commander, take Leliana to the forward camp and see to your soldiers. I will take the prisoner to the nearest rift and see if Solas’ theory is correct.”

Cullen thumped a fist to his chest, “I will get my armour and leave at once,” he said.  He glanced back at Maggie and Solas, giving Solas a significant look, which was returned with a quick inclination of his head, before heading out of the door with Leliana in tow.

“I will accompany you Cassandra” Solas said.

Cassandra was about to reply when a cheerful voice piped in from the doorway, “count me in.”

A short stocky man with an unusual crossbow strapped to his back sauntered in with a cocky smile.

“No.  We do not need you Varric.”  Cassandra muttered in disgust.

“No offence Seeker, but you’re going to need every bit of help you can get.  Besides, Bianca needs some adventure.”

Cassandra scowled before giving a reluctant nod, “very well, let us go then.”

Solas looked across at Maggie, dressed only in his tunic and cleared his throat.  “We will join you as soon as we have her in more suitable attire.”

Cassandra looked Maggie up and down in disgust. “Fine, but do not take too long” she ordered before marching out the door, followed closely by Varric and the guards.

Solas quickly gathered up the items he had purchased.  “Quickly, put these on” he said, handing them over before turning his back to give Maggie some privacy.

Maggie quickly stripped off the tunic and stepped into some underpants followed by some tight leather pants.  There was no bra, and although she was somewhat less-endowed than she was used to, she would certainly feel the lack.

She picked up a long strip of cloth with hooks at either end.

“Um…”

“Yes, is there something you need help with.”

“Do you know what the cloth is for?” Maggie asked tentatively.

Solas glanced down at the floor, rubbing his forehead gently, with a self-depreciating twist of his lips.

“Most likely it is your breast band.” He answered, keeping his voice gentle and detached.

“oh…um…how does it work.”

Solas gave a resigned shack of his head, “of course you would need help,” he muttered under his breath.  “May I turn around, I assure you, I mean you no harm.”

Maggie turned so that her back was to him.  “Uh, yes, that’s fine” she said, blushing faintly.  It’s not like she hadn’t already stared at him rather inappropriately, karma was such a bitch.

Solas turned, taking her tight leather pants and bare back in with a glance before taking the breast band that was dangling from hand. He stepped forward, talking calmly as if to a spooked animal.

“I’m going to wrap this around you from behind, if you could please raise your arms above your head” he murmured.

Maggie raised her arms high, feeling exposed, he was close enough that she could feel his light breath sighing against her ear as he spoke.

He held the band out and placed the centre against her spine before stretching the material around to her front. A deft twist was made at the centre of her chest before the band was once more passed snugly over each breast and then finally hooked into place at her spine.  He kept his touches against her skin to a minimum but still heard her indrawn breath whenever he brushed against her.  His hands lingered briefly at her spine after the hooks were in place before he gave a slight shake of his head and stepped back, pivoting on one foot.

“There you are, you should be able to manage from here.”

Maggie took a shuddering breath and lowered her arms. He had kept his touches detached and professional, but the feel of his hands on her had sparked thoughts that were wildly inappropriate and this was certainly not the time to indulge in them. At least the band was on and the end result was secure and surprisingly comfortable.  She quickly pulled on a very tight long-sleeved top with tiny buttons all up the front followed by a long leather coat that flared out at the waist but did not meet in the middle.  A belt went over the coat, leaving her with two more strips of material, boots and a pair of gloves.

“Solas, I’m mostly dressed, but I don’t quite get what to do with these.”

Solas turned and gave a sigh, “those are foot wraps, you really should have put them on before you put on your pants.”

“Oh.”

“It does not matter, we will just have to put them on over top, here let me.” He said gesturing for Maggie to sit on the bed.

He knelt before her and quickly wound the wraps around both feet, leaving her toes bare and going up past her ankle. 

Maggie then tugged on boots that came to mid-calf and her gloves, while she was doing that Solas quickly got into his own armour and strapped a staff to his back. Once she was completely dressed Solas handed her a wooden staff.

“Come, I dare say that Cassandra’s patience is close to an end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention this was a slow build - right? :)


	7. Making magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and the others race towards the first rift and it becomes clear that Maggie is not good in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/Kodus/corrections welcomed, this is my first fan fiction so there could be a few mistakes as I find my stride.

Cassandra was pacing outside of the cabin and whirled to face them as soon as they exited.

“You gave her a weapon?” She growled, pulling her sword to point at Maggie once more. “Drop it!”

Maggie let the staff go with a clatter.

“Cassandra, we are about to face demons.  She won’t be able to help us close the Breach if she’s dead.” Solas pointed out, keeping his tone respectful and speaking calmly.

“Besides,” Varric added, “if you really think she was responsible for what happened at the Concave, she could probably take us all out without needing a staff.”

“Where you attempting to be helpful Master Tethras?” Solas murmured.

“Sorry Chuckles, I didn’t think that one through,” Varric answered before turning to Cassandra. “Come on Seeker, look at her, do you really want to send her out there without a weapon?  The demons would eat her up.”

“Ugh, very well, you can have the staff, but I will be watching you.”

“Um, thanks?” Maggie muttered, bending down to retrieve the dropped weapon, “if it makes you feel any better, I have no clue how to use this thing.”

Cassandra looked at her with confoundment before giving a quick shake of her head.  Whatever she was going to comment was lost in Maggie’s startled gasp as she finally noticed the giant green gash in the sky.

“Holy Mother… that thing is huge.” She turned to Solas, “that isn’t normal right?  You don’t usually have a great big green hole in the sky.”

“No. That would be the Breach. I have theorised that you will be instrumental in closing it with the mark that you bare”

“It is expanding” Cassandra interjected, “and every time it expands, so does the mark on your hand.  It is killing you.”

“Seeker, perhaps it would be best if you didn’t talk to her. No need to scare the poor girl.” He tuned to Maggie with a smile, “Varric Tethras, rouge, story teller, occasionally unwanted tag-along” he said with a wink at Cassandra which was answered with a scowl.

He was broad-shouldered and sturdy, standing at roughly 4’5”, had red hair and a vest that opened to display some fairly epic chest hair.

“It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Maggie. So, ah, are you…I mean…if it isn’t rude to ask…”

Solas took pity on her, “Varric is a dwarf.”

“Right. Dwarfs, elves, magic, and breaches. Check.”

“It would be best if we started moving,” Cassandra added with impatience, before putting action to her words and stalking off, the others quickly followed.

They made their way out of Haven, through a crowd of scowling villagers.  Cassandra pointed out that they had already decided her guilt, that they needed someone to blame. She then pronounced ‘ _there will be a trial, I can promise no more’_ almost as if she were trying to be reassuring.  Maggie was with Varric on this one.  Cassandra shouldn’t speak to her, ever, it was freaking terrifying!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The searing pain in Maggie’s palm flared up as they made their way to the first rift, bringing her to her knees.  Solas helped her to her feet, with Cassandra and Varric hovering nearby.

“The pulses are coming faster now,” Cassandra said “we must hurry.”

They jogged up the snowy mountainside, urged on by Cassandra who took the lead with Solas and Varric flanking Maggie.

They were running across a stone bridge when a green flash of light seared from the sky, splitting the bridge and sending them tumbling to the frozen river beneath.

Everything was happening too quickly.  Maggie had barely made it to her feet when another green streak hurtled towards them and something straight out of her nightmares emerged where the light had hit the earth.

“What the hell is that?!”

“A demon, stay behind me” Cassandra commanded before dashing towards it, sword and shield at the ready. 

Varric drew and fired his crossbow as Cassandra engaged in battle with the demon while Solas twirled his staff with controlled grace, covering them in a soft light that settled close to the skin. He then flowed to his next stance firing off icy orbs from the tip of his staff, hitting the demon with deadly force and briefly freezing it in place giving Cassandra the perfect opportunity to deliver a punishing blow to his head. 

It was breath-taking and terrifying.  The demon was huge, towering above Cassandra, a ragged cloak enveloped it, thankfully with the hood up obscuring its face, but its sinewy arms were bare.  Hands as large as her head with claws that could easily rip through flesh and bone were swiping at Cassandra who efficiently blocked with her shield.  Varric and Solas continued backing her up with magic and arrows, hitting weak spots left exposed as it battled against Cassandra.

Maggie backed away slowly.  This was insane, they were fighting a freaking _demon_ with medieval weapons and magic!

There was a slight shifting of the ground at Maggie’s feet and she leapt back in terror as another demon oozed from the ground in front of her. Heart pounding and breath stuttering out in worthless gasps, too terrified to scream, Maggie kept backing up as it glided towards her.  She held her staff in both hands, knuckles white, focused on the floating demon enveloped in gloom.  It took a taunting swipe at her and she hastily raised her staff to block it, feeling the force jar down her arm.  Soundlessly it continued its attack, toying with her, and with every feint it herded her ever backwards, separating her from her companions.

The first time it connected Maggie expected blood but its claw swept through her insubstantially, leaving a trail of helplessness in its wake.  She felt chilled to the core, as if it had stolen a piece of her soul on the way out. Maggie let out a soft cry as she swung the staff with full force, connecting with its skull but doing little damage.  She followed up with a flurry of attacks, staff striking out without thought, strength failing fast and still moving ever backwards.

 

The demon in front of them was nearly finished when Solas heard a small cry, he whirled, quickly taking in Maggie’s predicament.

“Fenedhis! Varric, the girl.” He yelled out as he sprinted towards them, quickly casting a barrier over Maggie on the run.

“Shit.  Hang on Snowflake.” Varric quickly let fly two bolts into the back of the shade as Solas reached them and swung low with his staff, taking out its legs and leaping over the prone body to place himself between it and Maggie just before it drifted upright again.

“Stay behind me but keep within my reach.” He ordered harshly while continuing his relentless attack.

Cassandra had finally dispatched the shade before her and quickly turned, running full out to join the fray.  With the three of them working together they were able to take out the shade with deadly efficiency.

As soon as the second demon fell Solas whirled to confront Maggie with a furious scowl.

“What were you thinking?” He growled, “you have no skill, no means of defending yourself and you wonder off like a witless fool directly into the path of danger.”

She looked terrified, eyes wide with tears glinting off her lashes, limbs trembling and breath coming out in shaky gasps.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just, I’ve never seen... I’m sorry.”

Solas’ fury left him in a heartbeat, it would seem it was he who was the fool.

“Ir abelas, Da’len. You were not at fault in this.” He said gently. He shifted his staff to his back, freeing his hands which he held out in front of him in a placating manner. Closing the small gap between them with a simple step he raised a hand to gently stroke against her cheek, resting his other lightly on hers which were still clutching her staff too tightly.

“Please Da’len, you are safe now, I am sorry for the harshness of my words.  We will keep you safe.”

Maggie released the staff, allowing it to clatter to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him, awkwardly navigating around the staff at his back and ducking her head down to nestle against his chest.

Varric couldn’t control the snort of laughter he let out at the twin looks of shock on Solas and Cassandra’s faces, however, the laughter was cut off at his own amazement when the reserved elf gave a resigned sigh and slight shake of his head before wrapping his own arms gently around the girl and murmuring to her soothingly in a mixture of Elven and Common.

“Solas, we do not have time for this.”

Solas turned his head gently to the Seeker. “I know.  Just give me a moment, if you will.”

“This is madness. Why did she not use her magic to defend herself?”

“I don’t believe she knows how,” Solas replied.  He stepped away form Maggie, gently disentangling them before continuing to address the Seeker.

“I know how little time we have, but I must teach her how to reach her magic or she will not survive long enough to make it to the first rift, never mind attempting the Breach.”

“We do not have the time.”

“It will not take too long, a half hour, perhaps a little more, just so that she knows enough to stay alive, or at the very least, to call out when she is in danger.” The last aimed pointedly at Maggie rather than the Seeker.

“Urgh, very well, but I do not have the time to wait while you cosset our prisoner, we will push on to the first rift and do what we can to stop the demons.  Do not dally to long.” She turned abruptly, heading towards some steps carved in the mountainside, “Varric, with me.” She barked out.

“Yes, your bossiness,” Varric muttered, throwing another wink at Maggie before racing off after the Seeker.

Maggie started down at her boots, suddenly bashful. What the actual fuck was wrong with her? She was a hot mess; groping strange men, albeit, strange _hot_ men, trudging to god-knew-where to use the magical tear in her hand to fix the magical tear in the freaking sky.

With a scowl she gave herself a viscous pinch to her forearm.

 “Ow!”                             

Still not a dream.

Solas watched with narrowed eyes, judging from what he had seen in the fade, and what he had gleaned from their scant conversation, the woman did not belong in Thedas, and she most certainly should not bear the burden of harbouring his mark.  It would likely kill her, that is, if she survived Thedas long enough to let it.

With a sorrowful sigh he reached over, removing her offending hand before letting a little of his healing magic settle over her to remove the sting of her pinch and to warm her from the damage the shade had inflicted.

“Enough, Da’len, you heard Cassandra, we simply do not have time for you to fall apart.”

“I’m not a child.” She huffed.

“Excuse me?”

“You call me Da’len, but I’m not a child.”

“You understand the language of my people?”

“I… yes, maybe? I guess it came with the body.”

Solas’ eyes took on an intrigued gleam.

“I believe this would be worth exploring after we are done with the Breach.”

“If I survive that long.” Maggie muttered.

“Which brings us to my purpose in detaining you.”

“Teaching me to use my magic.  So, what? I just wave the staff around and shout out ‘ _Avada_ _Kedavra’_ and bam, dead demon.”

With a raised eyebrow, Solas gives a quick shake of his head, deciding it would be best not to let Maggie distract him from his task.  There would be time for questions if they made it through the day.

“Please, if you would give me your hands,” he said, holding his own palm upwards.

With a nervous laugh, Maggie placed hers above his, palm down so that they were left somewhat awkwardly holding hands, or at least, Maggie felt awkward, Solas looked freaking zen.

“Now close your eyes.”

“Oh, come on!” Maggie exclaimed, attempting to remove her hands, halted by his suddenly tightened grasp.

“Fine, but if you try anything hinky I’m kneeing you in the balls.”

“Understood,” Solas replied with a soft chuckle.

Maggie closed her eyes, excruciatingly aware of the strange elf who held her, feeling oddly vulnerable.

“I want you to concentrate on your breathing, with each breath, sink a little further into your body.  There is nothing else, just you and I.”

His voice hit a lower register and took on a hint of command.

_‘fuck me. That voice…and I’m breathing’_

“Feel your heart beat”

_‘heartbeat, check, breathing, check, inappropriate feelings for the surprisingly buff mage, oh hell yeah. Dammit Maggie, Focus.’_

“I’m going to reach out with my aura, you should feel it against your own.”

Maggie felt something brush against her, like a smooth hand flowing over a silken pelt.

“What was that?”

“Think of it as a part of my magic, can you feel where it connects with you?”

“Ah, yes, it feels… nice.”

Solas gave another soft chuckle, “Ma serannas Da’len.  Now concentrate, I will ask you to replicate this.”

She felt his magic coat her, clinging close to her skin.  It left her feeling protected and more at peace then she could remember feeling in a long time.

“I have just cast a barrier around you.  It will protect you from damage for a short time.”

The feeling was familiar. “You cast this on me before, during the fight.”

“Correct, you can do the same, I will show you.”

It took several tries, with Solas carefully guiding her through the steps. She had to learn of the fade and how to open herself to it, using her essence to power what she wanted and shaping it around her.

Maggie was a quick study, despite her obvious belief to the contrary.  Within 15 minutes she was able to pull a decent barrier around both herself and Solas.  Once she had that down, he moved on to the correct use of her staff as a focus.  It was rough and her movements lacked the fluidity of a trained mage, but she was able to direct some basic fire damage through it.

“That will have to be enough, we must catch up with the others.”

Maggie gave a nervous nod, following close behind as he took off in the direction the others had taken.

“Keep close to me, I do not want you further away than a staff’s length at any time, especially if we are in battle.”

“Deal.”

“Oh, and Maggie…”

“Yes?”

“If find yourself in any difficulty, use your voice. I do not count mindreading among my list of abilities.”

_Smug bustard._

“Humph, bet you can guess what I’m thinking now.”

That soft chuckle floated back to her as the moved forward to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Da'len - little one  
> Fenedhis - Wolf's dick/a common curse  
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry  
> Avada Kedavra - the death curse from Harry Potter.  
> Ma serannas - Thank you/my thanks


	8. Onwards and upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way to the temple, Maggie is starting to get the hang of being in a fight and closing rifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - I tried my hand at a little elven, curtesy of Project Elvhen by FenxShiral, but I may have bent it a little to fit what I wanted to say. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments, it helps to keep me motivated.

They hurried onwards, rapidly making their way up the mountain.  If there had been more demons on the path, Cassandra and Varric had clearly taken care of them.  There was however, evidence of past attacks, with burning cottages and dead bodies found on the way.  Solas stopped to rifle through the possessions of the dead, buckling a small pouch of coins to Maggie’s belt and adding to it when more coins were found.  Maggie tried to protest, but he insisted that she might have need of it in the future.

Solas also shared some water and trail-mix as they jogged onwards. Which Maggie gratefully accepted, who knew when she had last eaten, and she suspected she would need the energy.

It took another half hour of racing up the mountain before they heard the sounds of combat.

“Quickly, me must help them,” Solas called as with a burst of speed he streaked ahead reaching the top of the steps and running across a small plateau before jumping down, quickly casting a barrier before over Cassandra and Varric.  He spared a glance behind to ensure that Maggie had followed.  She was on his heels and cast her own barrier to protect Solas and herself, silently pleased when it actually worked.

Before them was a green rift, similar to the Breach, only smaller in size.  Within its eerie glow Cassandra was holding her own against two shades using her sword and shield to both attack and defend.  Varric was a few steps behind taking precise shots at three green demons that looked a lot like ghosts.  They hovered out of Cassandra’s reach and were throwing green energy at both Cassandra and Varric.  Cassandra’s focus was on the demons in front of her and it was clear that the wraiths had hit her a number of times, thankfully Solas’ barrier was now deflecting their attacks.  Varric was nimbly dodging any balls that were aimed at him, but still spared the time to call out a cheerful ‘about time’ when the barrier went up.

Solas stayed where he was, hurling spells and ice energy at the green wraiths.

“Remember to stay close to me” he said to Maggie, casting another barrier over Cassandra and Varric.

Maggie was rapidly becoming aware that casting in the heat of battle was wildly different to casting with Solas’ calm voice guiding her through the steps.

She tried to remember everything he told her, but the wraiths had turned their attention away from the other two and were targeting her.  She tried to focus on her staff to throw her energy through it as Solas had taught her, but the little fire bolts often went off course, once narrowly missing Cassandra, who spared her a glare before resuming her fight. When her barrier failed she struggled to cast another, trying to remember how to pull from the Fade and shape it around them.  She was hit by three energy bolts, and then another three in rapid succession and fell to her knees with a cry of pain before finally getting the barrier up in time to stop the next three.

“In your face you mother-fucking ghosts, next time just stay dead!” She hollered before finally getting a shot off that actually hit one that had already been badly damaged by Solas and Varric.  When her shot connected it dissipated into nothing.

“Yes! Oh yeah, who’s your daddy?” She yelled, struggling back up to her feet as Solas and Varric dispatched the remaining wraiths.  Cassandra had already killed one of the shades on her and with a fierce war cry swung her sword through the neck of the other, neatly decapitating it.

“Quickly,” Solas cried out, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the rift “before more get through.”

 Once she was within a few metres of the rift she felt something tugging at the mark on her palm, she felt Solas’ aura brush against her and a tearing sensation before the rift closed with a pop and the tugging cut of abruptly.

“What did you do?” She asked, turning to Solas.

“ _I_ did nothing.  The credit is yours” he replied.

“Ok, so what did _I_ do?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.  I theorised the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it appears I was correct.” Solas finished with a smug quirk of his lips.

“So,” said Varric with a sly grin, “is anyone going to address the real issue here.”

“Which is?” Cassandra asked warily.

“Who’s your daddy? Really?” Varric asked with a disappointed shake of his head, “Snowflake, we’ve got to work on your battle cry.”

Maggie’s face flushed bright red, as she glanced down at her boots.

“Really Varric,” Cassandra uttered with an annoyed huff, “this is hardly the time for levity.”

“I don’t know,” Solas interjected sotto voiced with an amused gleam in his eyes, “I believe the child of stone raises a valid point.”

“Ignore them,” Cassandra said to Maggie before turning to Solas.

“Will the mark work on the Breach?” She asked.

“Possibly,” he replied. “Cassandra, you should know the magic here is unlike any I have ever seen.  Maggie is a mage, but her magic is new to her, it is unlikely that she was the cause of the Breach.  Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Very well. We must get to the forward camp at once.”

Solas took the time to heal Casandra and Maggie before they headed out.  Cassandra also took the opportunity to hand out some healing potions to the party.

“What are these for?” Maggie asked when she received two potions to clip to her belt.

“They are healing potions, use them if you are injured. They will work as a quick-fix until Solas can get to you for proper healing.”

With that, the headed towards the forward camp. 

They fought a group of free-roaming demons on the way, and then battled through another group that was clustered around a rift.  Maggie survived both battles with minimal damage to herself. She was slowly getting the hang of casting a barrier and could now aim bolts of fire energy through her staff with some accuracy, although she did come close to singeing one of Cassandra’s eyebrows at one point and was forcefully advised not to attack demons that were engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the Seeker.  Maggie didn’t have the courage to tell her that she was aiming for one of the wraiths to the left.

When the last of the demons dissipated, Maggie attempted to close the rift just in front of the forward camp.  She raised her hand to the rift as Solas had shown her and willed it to close.

Nothing happened.

“Shit, wait, I’ve got this,” Maggie muttered, shaking out her hand and trying again.

“Abra Kadabra.”

“Hocus Pocus.”

“Rift Begone.”

Nothing.

“Solas, a little help.”

Solas stepped forward, his lips tilted upwards in amusement.

“You must focus your will and direct it towards the rift” he advised as he stepped close behind her taking her hand in his and directing it.

“Can you feel its pull?” He asked, “focus on the rift, feel the power within the mark.”

His aura wrapped around hers once more and she felt the pull of the rift as he instructed.  It closed with a snap and Maggie felt the sting in her palm, bringing a wince of pain.

“Are you alright?” Solas asked, bringing her palm closer for inspection.

“I’ll live, it just hurts a bit when I close a rift.”

Solas rubbed his thumb lightly back and forth against her mark, standing close enough that her back rested lightly against his chest. Maggie felt his magic brush against her and the sting eased.

“Better?”

Maggie gave a slight shudder; his thumb was still stroking against her palm and she was having trouble focusing beyond his touch.

“Ah, yes, it feels nice, better! It feels better.”

With a mischievous smile, Solas stepped away.

“That is good to hear,” he replied, transitioning back to the concerned mage as Cassandra and Varric came closer.

Cassandra yelled for the guards to open the gate to the forward camp and they made their way through encountering Liliana and a man dressed in robes who ordered Maggie’s execution as soon as he spotted her.

What followed was an epic smack-down that left Maggie relieved that Cassandra had found someone else to be pissed off with.  Cassandra actually _defended_ Maggie in her fierce rebuttal and Leliana backed her play.  She ended her tirade by turning away from the ‘glorified bureaucrat’ to ask Maggie for her opinion on what they should do next.

Resisting the urge to yell out ‘in your face’ while doing a victory dance, Maggie tried to think what the best choice would be.

“I think we should take the mountain pass, I’d feel bad if we had a chance to rescue Liliana’s scouts and didn’t take it, and putting me in the middle of a full pitched battle sounds like a really bad idea.”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was her fault. Maggie kept reminding herself of that one salient fact as she looked up at the ladder from hell.  Attached to the side of a freaking mountain. Beyond that ladder, was another freaking ladder, and then another.

“Aw hell no,” Maggie said, backing up. “Change of plan, we’re doing the frontal assault.”

Cassandra grabbed one elbow and Solas grabbed the other, between them the walked Maggie to the ladder base.

“Up we go Snowflake.  Just follow me, you’ll be there before you know it.”  

Varric nimbly clambered up the ladder glancing down when he reached the top to see a mulish looking Maggie.

“We can’t go back, there is only forward. Now get up the ladder.” Cassandra growled.

“Fine, you first!”

With a huff Cassandra started up the ladder.

“OK, your turn Solas, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Nice try Da’len, after you.”

“You’re a freaking mage! Can’t you just teleport me up there?”

“Maggie, one day soon you and I are will talk. I would love to hear the meaning behind the strange terms that you use,” Solas said, while resting one hand to the small of her back. “But for now, I need you to go up this ladder.  You have my word, I will not let you fall.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then I will sling you over my shoulder and carry you up there.”

Maggie started climbing the first ladder with Solas close on her heals.

By the time they made it to the top of the third ladder Maggie was a shaking wreck. Cassandra had to reach down and pull her up the last few rungs with Solas steadying her from below.

The first thing Solas saw when his head poked above the ladder was Maggie clinging to a very uncomfortable looking Casandra while Varric nearly fell over himself laughing.

Solas finished climbing the ladder and reached for Maggie, pulling her away from a grateful looking Cassandra and freely giving the comfort of his embrace.

“You are alright da’len, you made it. You are safe, I have you.”

Maggie took a shuddering breath hugging Solas tight.

“OK, that’s it.  I will fight your demons and close your freaky rifts.  But no more ladders.  I am drawing a line in the snow.”

“Ma nuvenin da’len.”

 “Still not a child,” Maggie said grumpily as she disengaged from the hug.

Solas gave a soft laugh. “I do not say it because I think you a child Maggie. Now if you will, I believe the Seeker wishes to continue.”

They made their way into a mine and were immediately attacked by several demons. Her three companions worked as a well-oiled machine and Maggie was getting better at casting barriers under pressure and even her targeting was improving.  Between them they dispatched of the demons they encountered with little more than scrapes and bruises for themselves.  They exited the mines through a series of bridges spanning an abyss. Maggie was decidedly unimpressed but at least the bridges were wide and sturdy so she made it through without complaint.

The exited the mine to see several bodies littering the ground.

“That must be the missing scouts”

“It isn’t all of them, if we hurry we might be able to reach the others,” Varric said, leading the way forward.

“Closing the breach must be our priority,” Solas responded as he followed Varric and Cassandra.

“Yeah, I get that, but if we get to rescue some scouts along the way, then I’m all for it,” Maggie replied.

They found the lost scouts at another rift, they were battling several demons and looked exhausted and bloody.

“Holy fuck!” Maggie shouted as a demon erupted out of the ice at her feet, knocking her to the ground. She scrambled back while casting a hasty barrier, trying to regain her feet while everything around her slowed down.   “What the hell kind of demon is that?”

“Terror demon,” Cassandra grunted, throwing herself in front of Maggie and bashing it with her shield before giving a battle cry of rage.  “Attack me, you spindly, nug-eating, _lesser_ demon.  You should have stayed in the fade, I am going to obliterate you.”

“Now that’s how you do a battle cry,” Varric yelled out as he leapt back while shooting a bolt straight through its spindly head.

Solas froze the demon with a hastily cast spell then moved into a dance of furious attacks with his staff, battering it with icy attacks without any let-up.

Maggie finally made it to her feet, adding her own fiery attacks to the stubborn demon that _would not just die already._   She was so focused on the demon in front of her that she failed to notice the other terror demon until it burst out behind her, once again knocking her prone.  It swiped out, slicing through her check with several claw-tipped fingers that narrowly missed taking out an eye in the process.

Maggie was barely able to think past the pain, blood gushed down her face as she slowly crab-shuffled backwards, staff forgotten and lying on the ground where she’d dropped it.

“Help,” she croaked out.

“Fenedhis!”

“Shit!”

The second terror demon was swiftly frozen with another blast from Solas as Cassandra furiously attacked it with both her sword and shield in a frenzy of battle-lust, leaving herself open for any counter-attack.

Varric couldn’t let himself get distracted, he had faith that Cassandra and Solas would take care of the second demon and keep Maggie safe while he and the scouts kept their focus on the first demon, finally taking it out with bolts and arrows. 

He swiftly turned to the other demon, shooting bolt after bolt, looking for any weakness.  Cassandra kept up her relentless assault, a serious of cuss-words and insults pouring from her mouth, keeping the terror demon’s focus on her while Solas assisted with barriers and spell attacks, flowing from one stance to the next in a deadly blur.

Maggie managed to make it to her feet, circling around to get better access to the rift and focusing on it through her mark.  The rift didn’t close, kept open somehow by the remaining demon, but she felt something snap and the demon took a massive amount of blow-back damage. It swayed where it stood, temporarily stunned and leaving itself wide open to the multiple attacks directed at it. Cassandra took it out with a vicious slice across its belly, eviscerating it before it faded away.

With the last demon gone Maggie was finally able to close the rift before collapsing to the snow, too afraid to raise a hand to the mess of her face.

Her companions swiftly joined her, Varric unable to hold back a wince.  The entire right side of her face was shredded, ribbons of flesh were hanging down, with jaw bone and teeth visible beneath.

Solas knelt before her, looking up at Cassandra. “Hold her steady, do not let her move,” he commanded and Cassandra was quick to comply as he drained a lyrium potion.

“Maggie, I’m going to give you a healing potion, it will aid me in repairing the damage, do you understand?”

Maggie’s eyes were glazed and steering straight ahead, she did not shift her gaze at Solas’ words but gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Solas gently tilted the healing potion at her lips, Maggie swallowed on reflex, some of the potion spilled out, but enough went in to help slow the bleeding and begin to knit her flesh back together.

“This is going to hurt da’len, I need you to be strong,” Solas murmured as he started casting his healing spell.

Maggie desperately wanted to scream, but Solas had a firm grip on her jaw, holding her mouth closed as he poured mana into her wound.  Cassandra knelt behind her, one arm wrapped around her stomach, holding Maggie flush with her cold breastplate while the other hand held her forehead, keeping her immobile.  Varric knelt to her side holding her hand and letting her squeeze his hard enough to bruise.

Solas focused on the wound, blocking out everything around him. He reattached flesh to bone, sealed flesh together, then began the arduous task of knitting her skin without leaving scars. He snarled in frustration, if he had his full power he could have healed her with a snap of his fingers, leaving her skin flawless.  Even without his full power, he knows that he risked crossing a line, revealing more skill then he should possess, more knowledge than was available to the mages of his age.  Yet, it did not occur to him to stop, the pain and shock in Maggie’s eyes was enough to keep him focused on healing her.

When he was done he gently wiped away the blood, revealing four silvery lines starting at the outer corner of her right eye and sweeping down her cheek to end at her chin and lower jaw, just grazing past her lips on the way.  They were faint and fine enough to be easily missed, he gently ran the pads of his fingers against her skin, with his eyes closed he could only just feel the scars.

With a pleased hum, he tilted Maggie’s face so that he was looking directly into her eyes, cradling her cheek gently. Cassandra let her hand drop from Maggie’s forehead to her shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze before raising to her feet and coming around to study the results of Solas’ spell.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, “We are fortunate to have you with us Solas, this is remarkable.”

Solas just gave a nod of acknowledgement before speaking to Maggie.

“Ma ethal da’len,” he whispered, “hamina a’amal.”

“Ma serannas Solas,” she replied, bringing her hand up to her cheek, brushing Solas’ aside and gave a relieved sigh to feel her skin whole and healed.

“You’re welcome. Come, we must keep going.”

The rescued scouts thanked Cassandra for arriving in time and then thanked Maggie when they were told it was her idea.

“Don’t mention it, you fought well – all I really did is block a claw with my face.”

“Hey now snowflake, you also closed the rift.”

“Yes, you are becoming quite proficient at that,” Solas added, “you also handled yourself well in the fight, with enough experience I believe you will become quite formidable.”

“If I can stay alive long enough to gain that experience.”

“We will endeavour to ensure that you do.”

On that cheerful note they headed for the temple, leaving the scouts to make their way back to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ma nuvenin da’len – as you wish little one  
> Ma ethal da’len – You are safe little one  
> hamina, a’amal – relax, I have you. (am protecting you)  
> Ma serannas – thank you


	9. Once more into the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets her first Pride Demon, which goes about as well as you'd expect. But first, more ladders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos - over 40 now! If you notice any mistakes, please let me know, I can be a little sloppy with checking for spelling grammar - also, spelling is not American English, so expect the odd extra u :)

Maggie feel to her knees in the snow, mulish expression firmly in place.

“I said no.”

“You cannot be serious,” Cassandra said in exasperation. “You must continue, we are nearly at the temple.”

“Nope. Line was drawn.  In the snow. No ladders.”

“I _will_ carry you!” Cassandra growled.

“I _will_ , like to see you try.” Maggie shot back.

Cassandra made a threatening move towards her, Varric, nimbly jumping in her way.

“Hey now Seeker, do you really think that’s the best way to get her down the mountain?”

“We do not have time for this!”

“Agreed,” Solas intercepted, standing beside Varric, “but perhaps you will allow me to try a different method.”

“Be quick about it,” Cassandra snapped.

Solas moved to stand by Maggie’s side, reaching down a hand. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

“That depends.  Are you going to sling me over your shoulders to get me down that ladder?”

“No.  You have my word, I will find another way.”

Maggie grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. “OK, now what?”

Solas leaned in close. “Close your eyes da’len. I will not let you fall.”

_Fuck. Leap of faith time._

For the life of her, Maggie couldn’t even explain why she was so reluctant.  She had never had a fear of heights before; yet climbing up the ladders had been torture. The fear of losing her grip, or a ladder rung breaking and hurling her to her death had felt imminent.  But that was nothing to the fear of going down.  The ladders were affixed to the side of the mountain.  Sheer drops that would have meant instant death at the slightest miscalculation.  She couldn’t even figure out how you would get on the freaking ladder.  Do you belly crawl until your feet hit the rungs and then just start walking down with no hands? How is it even possible to get on the thing without hurtling to your death!?

“What are you going to do?”

“I will use my magic to lift you and guide you to the bottom.”

“That, uh, that actually sounds ok.”

“What?!” Cassandra exclaimed. “You would allow Solas to use _magic_ to lift you down the mountain rather than allow me to carry you?”

“Ah, Seeker, do you really want the little lady to refuse him?”

“No. I’m just saying that it is nonsensical,” Cassandra muttered to Varric.

Solas gestured for Cassandra and Varric to go first.

“Once they are at the bottom of the first ladder I will lift you and guide you to them.  I will then make my way down and repeat the process for the second ladder.”

“OK.”

“Do you have any questions?”

Maggie took a calming breath. “Nope, let’s do this.”

“Very well.” Solas leaned in, whispering against Maggie’s ear, “close your eyes.”

Maggie felt her feet leave the ground, she was floating, weightless, at the mercy of a mage she had just met.  Yet she felt no fear. Like a leaf, she rode the air currents before gently floating down until her feet touched the snow.  She opened her eyes again to see Solas sliding down the ladder – show off!

They repeated the process to navigate the second ladder. Maggie’s feet safely touching ground as she gave a shout of laughter.

“Cassandra, that was _way_ better then having you carry me down – You’ve got to try that some time!” She laughed.

Cassandra gave a half-hearted grunt, but she had a small smile when she told Maggie that they needed to move on.

There were no more ladders, but also, there were no stairs to follow.  Instead a slick ramp led its way down, covered in snow and waiting for the less co-ordinated to go ass over tail.

Maggie was less than confident in her ability to make it to the bottom – and doubted that Cassandra would let her use her shield as a make-shift toboggan.  She unhooked her staff to use as a walking stick, much to the amusement of her nimbler companions, before giving up completely and just grabbing Solas’ hand.

“Just. Don’t say anything,” she muttered.

Solas wisely stayed silent and helped her down the mountain.

Any levity gained on the decent was lost when they made it to the destroyed temple.  Maggie had never been to Pompeii but imagined that this would be close.  People were frozen in their moment of death, faces pulled back in screams of pain, flesh burnt away to show the remains in ash and agony.

Maggie wrapped her arms around herself as she moved forward.

“This is… What happened here?”

“Our Most Holy called a conclave between the Templers and the Mages, there was an explosion.  You were the only person found alive,” Cassandra replied.

“This is where you found me?”

“That’s right Snowflake. You stumbled out of the temple, naked as the day you were born and without a scratch on you.”

“Of course, I had to be naked.”

“Hey now, the Commander was quick to wrap you up.  I’m sure nobody saw more than a glimpse of you.”

“Oh god, you were there?”

Varric flashed her a smile, “so was Chuckles, and Commander Cullen.  Don’t worry, we were perfect gentlemen.  To be honest, we were more concerned with getting you back to Haven in one piece then in checking out the goods. Besides,” he said with a wink, “you’re not my type.”

“The way I see it, there’s only one thing for it,” Maggie said as they made their way through the ruins towards the temple, desperately reaching for any distraction.

“What is that?” Solas asked with a curious lilt to his voice.

“I’ll have to see each of you naked.  Fair’s fair.”

“Hey now, snowflake – “

“I hardly see how – “

“That sounds reasonable,” Cassandra interrupted Varric and Solas with a smirk.  “However, we have more pressing concerns, come, we must enter the temple.”

  ----------------------------

Leliana met them at the temple with a number of her scouts. A large rift sparkled, frozen beneath the massive Breach that writhed above.

“Are you ready to end this?” Cassandra asked.

“I, don’t know. How am I supposed to close that when I can barely manage the rifts?  I don’t even know how to get to that thing?”

“This rift was the first, it is the key.  Seal it, and perhaps you seal the Breach,” Solas replied.

“Fine, let’s just get down there and get this over with, but if I die, I’m coming back to haunt all of you.”

“I suspect that if you die, we will not be far behind you,” Solas replied.

“Great prep talk Chuckles, have you been taking lessons from the Seeker?” Varric turned to Maggie with a smile and a wink, “don’t worry Snowflake, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.  The place just wouldn’t be the same without you, who else would be crazy enough to hug Chuckles and the Seeker?”

Maggie threw her arms around Varric in a quick embrace. “Thanks, Varric. Right, let’s go be big damn heroes.”

They quickly made their way down to the ground level, Leiliana’s scouts ranging ahead and getting into position. 

A creepy voice echoed through the chamber as they went, demanding that a sacrifice be brought forth.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked.

 “At a guess, the person who created the Breach.” Solas replied.

_OK, then, this was genuinely creepy, and not just, ho hum elves and magic are real, so of course creepy voices come out of nowhere.  Also, ‘ha, proof that I didn’t make your stupid hole in the sky.  In your face Cassandra.’_

Maggie, wisely kept her thoughts to herself, although there was a certain accusatory smugness in the look she threw back at the Seeker.

They passed some glowing red rocks and Varric was quick to warn her not to get too close to it.

Cassandra, Varric and Solas quietly debated how red lyrium ended up there, they sounded almost as concerned about it as they did about the Breach.  Maggie made sure to make a very wide berth when going around it.

The creepy voice rang out again, followed by a woman asking for help.

They jumped down the last bank to get to the bottom of the temple. As she drew closer, Maggie’s hand pulsed in time with the rift, causing agony to shoot through her, followed by, oh good, surround sound with pictures.

There she was, naked elf-Maggie, towering above everyone in a 3D hologram as she stumbled in before a woman who hovered in the air, arms spread and chained by magic.

_“What the fuck…?” Naked elf-Maggie asked._

_“Run, while you can; warn them.”_

_“We have an intruder, slay the elf,” Creepy Voice demanded._

When the image faded, Cassandra was demanding answers that Maggie didn’t have.

“I just don’t remember.  The last I remember, I was in a place made up of green light, talking to a woman, and I had freaking clothes on!”

“What you were wearing is hardly important– “

“Easy for you to say, you appear up there, starkers in front of everyone, then we’ll talk.”

“Perhaps we should focus on closing the rift,” Solas remarked, with a pointed look at both woman.

“Fine, how do I do this?”

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily.  I believe with the mark the rift can be re-opened and then sealed properly and safely.  However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons,” Cassandra announced to the room, “stand ready.”

Maggie focused on the rift, drawing energy from the mark and flinging it out, the pain spiked through her nerve endings as the rift opened with a snap, the built-up energy flinging her to the ground as a giant-sized demon, covered in stone plating flashed into existence.

“Oh hell no.”

“Pride demon!” Varric yelled, shooting off an explosive bolt.

Maggie quickly scrambled to her feet, backing away as Cassandra hurled herself in its path. More soldiers joined the fray. Swords bounced off and arrows fell away, nothing they did seemed to even _touch_ it.  Meanwhile it wielded a whip formed of lightning with devastating effect and used its arms to slam people against the temple walls.  Within seconds it was clear that they were losing.

“Maggie,” Solas called out, “focus on the rift.”

Maggie shook herself, realising that she had just been standing in the middle of the room watching the carnage. With a quick nod to Solas she focused on the rift.  She was met with heavy resistance, this rift did not want to be closed and fought her every step. 

Finally, she felt the familiar snap of magic with the sting of backlash, the rift did not seal, but it froze briefly and the feedback to the demon immobilised it.

“Quickly, while it is vulnerable!” Cassandra called out.

Everyone renewed their attacks, this time they were clearly having an effect. Even Maggie managed a couple of ranged attacks with her staff.  However, the reprieve was short-lived.  Far too soon the demon was back on its feet and invulnerable to attack.

What followed was a deadly game of cat and mouse.  The demon began targeting Maggie, who had to split her time between dodging away and hiding, hoping it would get distracted enough by the others that she could stand still long enough to disrupt the rift.  She had already been hit twice by its whip, the first time she was protected by a barrier and there was little damage.  The second time her barrier had dissipated and she hadn’t cast a new one.  The tip of the whip just grazed her hip but it was enough to bring her crashing to the ground in agony.  She rolled away to avoid the next attack as Cassandra taunted the demon to draw its attention.

Regaining her feet, she managed to freeze the rift again, once more making the demon vulnerable to attack.  This time when the rift recovered more demons came through.  Maggie was faced of against a shade, too close to use a range attack, she battered against it with her staff, trying to direct her magic though it for added damage. Its cold claws sliced through her more than once, leaving her desolate at the contact but she kept fighting, having little choice but to battle on.

Eventually she managed to land a killing blow, whirling to focus on the rift once more as it dissipated.

“Maggie!” Solas’ shout rang out too late, the Pride demon’s whip twining around her waist, yanking her towards it.  The pain rivalled that she felt when she was first torn apart in the Green and remade.  She felt like she was being ripped in half and electricity flashed through her veins.

Solas and Cassandra threw themselves at the demon, renewing their attacks with a frenzy of blows and magic as Varric raced to Maggie’s side, tilting a healing potion to her lips which she swallowed on reflex. 

With her head cradled in Varric’s lap Maggie reached up with her left hand for one more attempt on the rift.  She forced everything she had into sealing it and with a final snap and a blast of raw magic it shut.  Maggie gave a final scream before passing out.

Racing to kneel before her, Solas did a quick scan and poured his remaining mana into healing the worst of the damage caused by the demon’s whip.

“Is she going to be alright?” Cassandra asked anxiously.

“She is exhausted, her mana is depleted, as is much of her life-force and she has sustained some injuries that will need monitoring,” he replied, “however, the mark appears to be stable for now and is no longer expanding.  She will need rest and further healing but should make a full recovery.”

“And the Breach?”

“It is stable for now.  With more power she should be able to seal it for good.”

“What kind of power?”

“I believe that with enough mages focusing their magic at Maggie she should be able to utilise the additional power to augment that given by her mark.  There may be other ways as well if you are unable to find enough mages willing to help. However, this is perhaps something best discussed at another time, for now I would like to get Maggie back to Haven.”

“Of course.”

Solas gathered Maggie in his arms and smoothly rose to carry her out of the temple with Varric hovering close by as they made their way back.  Cassandra and Leliana went on ahead to speak with Cullen and organise a healer to be available on Solas’ arrival.

The return to Haven was less fraught then the first time they made this trip, however Solas felt more anxious than he had then. 

There was something about this strange young woman that tugged at his conscience.  She trusted too soon; from the moment she woke in his arms she had shown a faith in him that was as misguided as it was endearing.  She was weak and untried, felt fear at the simplest thing, and yet she persevered.  Despite the obvious fact that she did not belong here, she felt more real than any person he had met since his awakening. An enigma then, and already he was regretting the fact that ultimately, she would likely die, if not from his mark, then from the actions he knew he must take to right his past wrongs.

Dismissing the disquieting thoughts from his mind, Solas concentrated on carrying Maggie back to Haven.  He was somehow not surprised when Cullen met them at the forward camp and insisted on taking his burden the rest of the way.  He was, however, surprised at his reluctance to let him.

Once they made it back, Cullen carried Maggie to Solas’ cabin without asking. With an embarrassed flush, Cullen turned his back as Solas and Adan stripped her to her smalls in order to clean her and apply poultices and healing, but he did not leave.

Once they had done as much as they could, Adan left with a grunt to Solas to contact him if her state worsened. Solas once more put her in his tunic before slipping into bed beside her.

“I must go into the fade, she will be vulnerable to attack from malevolent spirits in her current state.”

“I, ah, I will stay here and look after her while you rest, in case she wakes, or needs anything,” Cullen replied. “That is, if you have no objection.”

Solas looked up with some amusement, “you are welcome to stay and watch over her Commander, I am sure she would not object.”  His expression turned more sombre as he continued, “going by what we observed on our way, the peopled have had a change of heart, I heard whispers of miracles, some where calling her a Herald of Andraste.  It would be wise to have the trusted Commander here to ensure nothing untoward happened.”

“Maker’s breath.  I didn’t mean – “

“Relax Commander, I have taken no offence.  Sometimes what other people perceive to be true is as important as the actual truth.”

With that, Solas closed his eyes and ventured into the Fade, while the Commander settled into a nearby chair, utterly exhausted but determined to watch over them.  He did not try to question why; sometimes duty is a heavy burden, other times it was light as a woman’s sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot - we finally made it through the prologue! All of the characters have a mind of their own and refuse to stay where I put them!


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot - In celebration of receiving 50 kudos, here's a short chapter. Not a lot going on, but we get to have a look into Cullen's motivations.

Over the next few days they fell into a routine. 

Cullen would rise at dawn and leave to attend to his regular duties while Solas remained; staying close to Maggie while conducting his own investigations in the Fade or reading from various tomes. 

Cassandra would usually visit early in the morning for a progress report, and to remind Solas that she needed to be informed _at once_ if there was any change in Maggie’s condition, including if she woke up. 

Varric came at noon, bringing food from the tavern for Solas and him and would while away an hour or two in conversation before departing. 

Arden often came in the afternoon, bringing fresh ingredients for poultices and potions and would discuss different applications with Solas, often surprising him with his knowledge, especially when the conversations veered away form healing and moved towards bombs and explosive formulae. 

In the evening, a freshly scrubbed and invariably exhausted Commander would make his way back to the cabin, laden down with paperwork which he worked through at one of Solas’ workbenches.  Solas invariably interrupted to share a meal with him, usually one he prepared at his hearth, before Cullen would return to his work and Solas to his studies, the two men maintaining a companionable silence.  Late in the evening Solas would prepare for bed and Cullen would offer to leave, or sleep in the chair, before being persuaded to join them in Solas’ bed, taking his now customary side on the left, with Maggie snuggled between them.

Solas did not find Maggie in the Fade, but he did find a heavy concentration of fear and despair demons, occasionally joined by a desire demon.  He maintained his barriers, keeping them away from the cottage and shielding the un-trained mage and the ex-Templar once it became clear they had some interest in him.

After his second night staying at Solas’ cabin, Cassandra sought Cullen out on the training field and asked to talk to him in private.  With a nod to Rylen to take over, he and Cassandra made their way towards the frozen lake, out of earshot from anyone else.

“Tell me, what is going on with you?”

Cullen looked at Cassandra with confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You have slept in Solas’ cabin since the moment you found the Herald.  People are beginning to talk.”

“Really,” Cullen said, while gripping his sword pummel. “And what are _people_ saying?”

“ _They_ are saying that they do not understand why the Commander of the Inquisition and an unknown apostate are sleeping with the Herald while she is unconscious.  They are saying that she has been sent by Andraste and should have her own cabin, with servants to wait upon her.”

Cassandra lifter her hand, resting it on Cullen’s shoulder while looking into his eyes. “ _I_ am saying that I am concerned for you.  This is out of character for you and you know it.  You have barely spoken to this girl and have known Solas for less than a week.  I have watched you with both of them, you are unusually protective.  They are both mages, yet you have displayed none of your usual caution.”

Cullen gave a disbelieving huff of laughter, “so you are concerned because I am not displaying my usual prejudice and mistrust?”

“A healthy douse of mistrust is preferable to blind acceptance.  I repeat, Cullen, what is happening with you?”

“I…” Cullen’s voice dropped to just a above a whisper as he gazed down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck in a tell-tell show of nerves.

“I don’t dream when I’m with them.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked up, blushing slightly before gazing once more at the ground.

“You know that I have stopped taking lyrium.”

“Yes, of course.  We discussed this when you joined.”

“It...” Cullen gave a grunt of annoyance. “it has been difficult. I get headaches, sometimes I shake, I can be extremely cold one moment and then boiling hot the next.  But the worst thing has been the nightmares.”

“Cullen –”

“No, you should here this.  My nightmares, well, they’ve always been… bad.  Maker, with Kirkwall and Kinloch Hold who could blame me, but after I stopped taking the lyrium, they got worse.  Far worse.”

“I am so sorry my friend.”

“I did not tell you this for your sympathy, merely to highlight what it means to not dream.  I have not slept this well in…I don’t know how long, perhaps ten years.  I awake in the morning and I am rested. I don’t know why it is happening now, or why with them, but it feels like a gift, and one I am grateful to receive.”

“I am sorry, I had not realised things were so unbearable for you, but you are strong Cullen, and you will make it through this, with or without them.”

“Please, Cassandra, please do not ask me to stop, not now.  You were right that I feel protective of them.  Maggie is still unconscious and Solas is new to the Inquisition, and as you have pointed out, he is an apostate.  They are vulnerable right now, I feel like I can protect them, it is the least I can do, not only for the inquisition, but for myself.”

“Very well Cullen, I will trust you to know what is best. For now.”

“That is all I ask.”

“So how goes the training of the new recruits?”

Cullen gave a soft laugh, appreciative of the rather obvious subject change.  “They are challenging, some of them barely know the right end of the sword to hold, and don’t get me started on their shield skills.”

The two friends continued to talk of training and inquisition business as they made their way back to the training grounds to resume their individual duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we're back to an active Maggie as she gets into the swing of being the Herald and begins her training.


	11. No longer in Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up - again.

Solas looked up from his workbench when he heard Maggie startle, her wild eyes taking in the room before connecting with his.    

She sat up in his bed, the sheets pooling at her waist.  Solas was made acutely aware that all she wore was his too-large tunic which had slid down to leave one shoulder bare yet clung to other areas in a manner that seemed almost obscene.  He had seen her naked before as he tended her wounds.  Had bathed and slept beside her while maintaining a professional detachment. When she had slept he had seen her as a puzzle, a patient, a last hope; not the desirable woman he saw in his bed when he looked at her now.  With a rueful shake of his head he brought his wondering thoughts back where they belonged as he slowly walked towards her.

“Breathe, da’len.  You are safe.”

“How long?”

“It’s been four days.  I am relieved to see you awake.”

“Did it work?”

“Only partially.  The Breach is stable for now, as is the mark on you hand. However, we will need more power to seal the Breach permanently.”

Maggie slumped slightly. “So, it isn’t over?”

“I’m afraid not.  I believe we have quite some way to go before we reach an end.”

Solas sat on the end of her bed, holding out his hand palm up. “I would like to examine the mark, now that you’re awake.”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Maggie placed her hand palm up on top of his, watching curiously as he examined it.

“Does it still pain you?”

“It aches, a little, but nothing I can’t handle.”

He gently rubbed his thumb across her mark, as he had done before when it was paining her, slowly letting his magic ease into her.  She relaxed beside him allowing her head to rest against his shoulder as she watched him.

“How do you do that?”

“I’m brushing the mark with my magic to sooth the pain, I take it that it’s working?”

“I can feel you inside of me,” she whispered in wonderment, before her brain caught up with what she’d said.  “I didn’t mean…not _inside_ me in an ex-rated hallelujah, shout-it-to-the-sky way… I mean, it feels _nice_ , I could defiantly see that leading to a hallelujah if you _…_ I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Solas’ face lit up with amusement and on a mischievous impulse he allowed his magic to strum deeper through her body, causing her to utter a small groan as her back arched, before he withdrew it back within himself.

He willed his face to settle back to the impassive mask of a kindly healer as he dropped her hand and rose from the bed.

“You appear to have recovered well da’len,” he said clearing his throat as he tore his eyes away from her flushed face.

He placed a pile of clothes on the foot of the bed and with a nod of his head he indicated to a curtained off section of the room.

“You will be able to perform your ablutions there, I will leave you to get some food, you will undoubtably be hungry.”

 

Maggie gave a shuddering sigh as the door closed behind Solas, not sure what to make of the elf, or her own reactions to him.

_“Let’s just put that in the ‘think about it later’ basket; along with the glowing Hulk hand, hey-look I have pointy ears now, fucking magic is a thing, I’m not in Kansas anymore –  which is ironic as shit because I’ve never been to Kansas… Fuck it, I’m gonna need a bigger basket.”_

With a disgusted grunt Maggie scrambled out of bed, wilfully ignoring the fact that there were three pillows on the bed with clear indents showing that people had been sleeping there. 

_“Way bigger basket.”_

Behind the curtain was a small bench with a washbasin, a jug of water and some towels.  There was also a crude toilet consisting of a seat on top of a cupboard, which upon inspection held a chamber pot.

_“Definitely not in Kansas anymore.”_

Once she’d taken care of some rather urgent business, Maggie cleaned up and dressed in the leggings and tunic that Solas had left her, leaving her feet bare and her breasts unbound because she couldn’t quite remember how to use the foot wraps or the breast band.

She walked back into the main room, wraps and band dangling from her hand when the door to outside was pushed in.  Solas entered with a tray of food, kicking the door shut behind him as he took in Maggie’s appearance.

He placed the tray on the table and raised an eyebrow.

“What? This shit is not easy to put on! Have you people not heard of socks? And oh my God, would it kill you to invent a bra?”

With a resigned shake of his head, Solas gestured to the tray of food.

“Here, eat this. I will give you another lesson in how to dress yourself once you are sated.”

Maggie dropped the wraps and band on the bed and made her way to the food, her stomach giving a timely growl as the smell of a hearty stew hit her.

Once finished, Maggie pushed back from the table with a satisfied smile.

“That was delicious. Thank you Solas.”

“You’re welcome, although I can hardly take the credit, I merely purchased it from the tavern.”

“Well it was very much appreciated. So, you going to teach me how to master the dreaded wraps now?”

“Ma nuvenin.”

He picked up the wraps and knelt at her feet.

“Pay attention, da’len.  I will demonstrate with the first one.”

He raised her left foot to rest on his thigh and slowly wrapped it, explaining what he was doing as he went.

Maggie followed what he did carefully, she did _not_ get distracted by the man kneeling before her, nor did she notice how hard his thigh was, or how gently his hands brushed against her as he carefully wrapped her foot up past her ankle.

Maggie’s attempt was not as tidy, but it was passable and she thought she would be able to get better with practice.

Once done, Solas grabbed her coat and she shrugged herself into it before cinching the belt tight.

“We will leave your other lesson for another time,” he told her with a small smirk. “Cassandra has made it very clear that she would like to see you.”

 

 

Solas led her outside, and through the uncomfortable throng of people who, on the plus side, were no longer baying for her imminent demise, but had instead decided to switch it up to awkward hero-worship.

He left her outside a church, which he told her was called a chantry, or _the_ Chantry, she wasn’t really paying attention, too focused on avoiding the throng of new-found worshiping peasants.

Maggie made her way to the large doors on the far side of the building, hearing raised voices as she approached.  They say that eavesdroppers never here good of themselves, and based on what she heard as she approached, that certainly seemed to be the case.

She opened the doors as the ass-wipe with the funny hat denounced everything in sight and demanded that the guards drag her of somewhere for her execution.  Thankfully Cassandra told them to disregard that and leave them, which they did, much to Maggie’s relief.

“"Have you gone completely mad? The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.”

“Bite me, Sponge-Bob Square-face, you really think I’m genius enough to plan this and stupid enough to be left here to face execution?”

Cassandra threw Maggie a you’re-not-helping glare, which was met with her best innocent look, before turning to address the man.

“Chancellor Roderick, you weren’t at the temple. I believe the Herald has been sent to us at our time of need.”

“Ridiculous!”

“I do not see what she has to gain, Chancellor, unlike other people I can mention, who have gained considerable power from what happened at the Conclave.” Leliana injected with a pointed look.

“ _I_ am a suspect?!” Roderick sputtered.

“You, and many others.”

“But not the prisoner?”

“Hey, I’m standing right here!”

“I will not allow this to stand.” Roderick snarled.

Cassandra threw down a giant tome onto the table that dominated the room, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Your opinion does not matter. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

Roderick stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.  Leaving Maggie looking at the other two women with disquiet.

“So, you’re an Inquisition now.  That doesn’t sound too ominous,” Maggie muttered. “You, um, don’t intend to start burning witches on stakes or anything now, do you?”

Cassandra looked at her with bewilderment. “Why would we…? Actually, never mind, I don’t believe I want to know.

“We intend to close the Breach and restore order to Thedas.  And we need your help to do it.”

“Because of the magical glowing hand?”

“Because I believe you have been sent by the Maker to aid us.”

“Oh brother.”

“Cassandra, perhaps I should have a word with the Herald.” Leliana said, with a significant look. “If you would be so kind to gather the other advisors?”

“Very well.”

Once Cassandra left Leliana turned to Maggie with a sweet smile.

“We haven’t really had a chance to become acquainted.  I’m Leliana.”

“Yeah, I’m Maggie. It’s nice to meet you?”

“You don’t sound too certain.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a rough couple of weeks, and I’m pretty sure I spent most of that time asleep.”

Leliana gave a soft smile, “I understand, it must be quite unsettling to be so far from home.”

“You know about my home?”

“Not a lot, if I’m honest. Cassandra has told me that you find your current surroundings strange.”

_Insert understatement here…_

“You could say that.”

“I want you to know that you are safe here.  I believe that the inquisition has a purpose.  We can make this your home, for as long as you need it.”

“And what do you need from me in return?” Maggie asked, trying to rein in the suspicion.

“Your loyalty, and your dedication to closing the Breach.”

“Ok, I can probably deliver that, but I won’t give my loyalty just because you ask it.  If I think you’re going in a direction I don’t agree with, I won’t just sit back and say nothing.”

“That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - full disclosure, this chapter was meant to be much longer, but I may have made some peaking duck for dinner tonight and topped it off with a LOT of wine, so I'm just gonna post what I've written, and then do the next part soon. Also, I may be a little obsessed with Solas teaching Maggie how to put on a breast band - I must be stopped!


	12. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reveals where she came from and Solas follows up on his lesson.

The big doors opened with an impressive bang and Cassandra walked in trailed by the sandy haired adonis Maggie had woken up to (and possibly groped) and a woman that Maggie had not previously met.

“Has she agreed to help us?” Cassandra asked Leliana.

“I believe so.”

“Herald,” Cassandra said, wasting no time, “I would like to introduce you to your advisors.”

She gestured to the woman, who was dressed in sparkling gold and had kind eyes and a lovely smile.

“This is Josephine Montilyet, our advisor and chief diplomate.”

“Andaran Atish’an,” she greeted.

“You speak elven?”

“You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid,” she replied self-depreciatingly with a lilting accent.

“That’s ok, it’s more than I knew a few weeks ago. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ignoring Josephine’s confused look, and Cullen’s snort of amusement, Cassandra ploughed on with the introductions.

“I’m sure you remember Commander Cullen.  He is the leader of the Inquisition forces.”

“Such as they are.” Cullen replied.  “It’s good to see you awake.”

“You too, not that I saw you asleep for very long, you know, before I woke you up.”  Maggie could feel herself slipping into full-on babble mode but seemed helpless to stop herself. “I almost didn’t recognise you with clothes on.”

_‘And there it is, the point past where you should have stopped, look you’ve just gone whooshing past it…and you made him blush, well done!’_

Leliana’s tinkling laugh filled the silence before Cassandra once again carried on as if Maggie hadn’t spoken.

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position her involves a degree of – “

“She is our spymaster.”

Leliana looked long-suffering but resigned.

“Ok, so what now?” Maggie asked the room in general.

“Solas believes that you will be able to seal the rift with more power,” Cassandra replied.

“That means contacting the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said.

At her words, Cullen became agitated, scowling at Leliana as he stepped forward.

“I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well,” he growled, his hand instinctively resting on his sword pummel.

Maggie stepped back and watched in bemusement as Cassandra joined the fray on Leliana’s side and Josephine tried to smooth all ruffled feathers while simultaneously pronouncing that they were too powerless to approach anyone, and, oh yeah, Maggie was some sort of heretical saint that was being disavowed by the Chantry.

“So, let me get this straight, there’s a big green hole in the sky that everybody is concerned about, demons are pouring out and running amuck, the Chantry hates us, and more specifically me because I’m being called the ‘ _Herald of Andraste’._ And we’re all a bunch of nobodies so the people who could help us probably won’t.”

“Essentially yes.” Leliana replied.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen asked gently, “how do you feel about that?” His hand drifted away from his sword pommel as if he was about to reach for her before he halted and rubbed the back of his neck instead.

“I mean, it’s fine, I just want to know…what’s an Andraste?”

The silence that followed her question filled the room as four sets of eyes looked at her with incredulity.

“What? It’s a perfectly legitimate question.”

The silence was replaced with babble as all of her advisors talked at once; trying to simultaneously ascertain what kind of rock she had been hiding under while summarising millennia of belief and religious history.

Maggie took very little of it in.  She did figure out enough to hold back on her follow-up question on the templars and the mages.

The advisor’s exclamations eventually petered out, with Leliana having the final say.

“This ignorance can’t be allowed to stand; it will cause difficulties for you, and for us, in the future. We need to talk about where you came from and develop a strategy.”

“That makes sense, but it’s probably going to be a long story and I don’t really want to keep telling it.  Can you please get Solas and Varric so I can tell everyone at once?”

“I fail to see why we need the dwarf here and, useful as he is, Solas is still new to the Inquisition.”

“What Cassandra is trying to say, is that the information you impart may be sensitive in nature; it might be best to discuss this with us first, decide how we are going to approach things, before we bring in anyone else.”

“That’s great Josephine, but I’m pretty sure I’ve been sleeping with Solas since I got here, so I’m probably gonna tell him everything anyway – plus, they were both with me at the start, neither one of them seemed stupid so they must have guessed some of this.”

Cullen gave Maggie a reassuring smile, then turned towards the door, “She’s right, we can’t keep this from them.”

 

Cullen returned with Solas and Varric in tow, ending several awkward minutes of small-talk between the woman in the room.

Varric’s eyes were alight with curiosity as he greeted Maggie with a friendly wave, Solas just gave her a nod of acknowledgement before surveying the room.

Maggie cleared her throat as everyone in the room looked at her expectantly.

“So, ah, I guess I’ll just start at the beginning, she said, “I’m not from around here, actually, I’m not even sure where here is…”

They spent the next three hours in the war room.  Maggie explained that she was from Earth – glossing over her strange encounter in the Fade –  and what her world was like, while the others’ told her about Thedas and some of the key things she needed to know. Josephine left the room briefly at the one-hour mark, and within 30 minutes servants came in with a selection of breads, cheeses and cold meats and ale.  Maggie was close to proposing marriage after her first mouthful.

By the end of the meeting, they had worked out a schedule of things that Maggie needed to be taught before she could go out into larger Thedas; it involved combat training with Cassandra and with Cullen, magic training with Solas, diplomatic lessons with Josephine, religious lessons with Leliana and a general ‘Thedas-for-dummies’ delivered by Varric.

They were giving her a month.  To learn enough to A) not die, and B) not screw up so badly that everybody knew she was a big-ole phoney from Earth who’d never even heard of And-what’s-her-name. Basically, she was screwed.

It was at the end of the meeting they discussed her current, and future, sleeping arrangements.  Cassandra was the one to broach the subject, with a delicacy that Maggie was beginning to anticipate from the forth-right Seeker.

“Now that the Herald is conscious, what will the sleeping arrangements be?”

Maggie waited for the others to answer first, she didn’t want to appear too eager to vote for continuing to sleep with Solas and Cullen (but _please-mummy-may-I?)._   She actually had to forcibly bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from misquoting Jaws with ‘we’re gonna need a bigger bed.’

Solas maintained a mild continence while answering Cassandra.

“Maggie is new to her magic, I will need to continue shielding her until I have taught her how to protect herself in the fade.”

“And you can only _protect_ her, if you’re in the same bed as her.”

“In the same room at least, but it is easier to do with physical contact.”

“And you Commander, do you also need to protect the Herald by sleeping next to her?”

“I, ah, no, not next to.” He shuffled uncomfortable before turning his sole focus on Maggie.

“It must be frightening to you,” he said gently as he stepped forward to take one of her hands in his.

“I understand if you would feel more comfortable with your own cabin, and I apologise for the necessity of having someone watch over you while you sleep.” He took a deep breath, amber eyes looking down into her crystal green ones.

“We can’t risk you becoming an abomination, I, it would be better if you had someone with templar training on hand, for your own protection, but I can arrange for one of my female templars to watch over you, if that would make it easier for you.”

Solas gave a soft chuckle, “are you planning to invite another woman into my bed, Commander?”

Cullen’s face flushed red and he took a step back, dropping Maggie’s hand in a rush.

“No, of course not, I was just – “

“Relax, Curly, I’m sure Chuckles was only joking with you.”

“So, do I get a say in any of this?” Maggie asked the room at large.

“What would that say be?” Leliana asked her.

“You’re right, this whole thing is strange and terrifying, it’s going to take some getting used to. But I haven’t felt safe on my world for a long time.” Maggie bowed her head, rubbing her arm nervously.

“When I woke up with Solas and Cullen I felt safe.  When I woke up alone, it was terrifying at first, but then I saw Solas and I knew it was ok.  I know it’s probably stupid, but if it’s ok with you guys, I’d prefer to keep things as they are.”

“It would be my pleasure, da’len.”

“Yes, of course, if that is truly what you want.”

“Great.  Now that’s settled, are we done here?  I’d like to check out Haven in what’s left of my last day of freedom before the training begins.”

“Very well, go, enjoy your freedom while you can.” The words were barely out of Cassandra’s mouth and Maggie was heading out the door.  She’d only made it a few steps before she was halted by Solas.

“A moment, Maggie, if you please.”

“Whaaaat?” There was a tiny whine to her voice as she stopped for him, refusing to look back.  Sure, she may have just advocated for sharing a cabin * _cough* and bed *cough*_ but that didn’t mean she wanted to be joined at the hip.  There was a tavern out there with her name on it.

“I believe there is still the issue of your lesson.” He told her, he had moved up to her, his voice close to her ear as he leaned down to talk to her.

“I thought my magic lessons didn’t start until tomorrow”

She felt his hand settle between her shoulder blades, “they do, but first, it would be beneficial if you were capable of fully dressing yourself.”

“Right.  That. Ok, let’s just get this over with.”

They walked back to the cabin and Solas closed the door behind them. Maggie walked to the centre of the room as Solas reached for the breast band that she’d left on the bed.

He took in her suddenly tense shoulders as she stood away from him staring at the far wall.

“Maggie, I will not harm you.  If this makes you uncomfortable I’ll leave, I can get someone of your choosing to help you.”

Maggie’s eyes lit with mischief as she turned to face him.

“Really, so if I said I wanted Cullen to help me, you’d drag the poor man in here,” she replied. “Is it wrong that I’m tempted to ask, just to see the look on his face?”

Solas gave a small chuckle in response, “very wrong, da’len.”

Maggie gave an exaggerated sigh, “Oh dear, I guess that just leaves you.  Very well, you may teach me how to put on the infernal breast band.”

With that, she turned and swiftly removed her belt, overcoat and tunic.

Solas stepped forward, placing the cloth at her spine, softly explaining his actions as he unfurled the cloth and reached forward to cover her breasts.

“It is important that you centre the cloth first.  You place it at the centre of your back, like so, before bringing it forward,” he told her, voice just registering above a whisper.

Maggie rested completely within the circle of his arms, their heads gently touching while he kept his eyes steadfastly forward. He crossed the band at the centre and pulled it back across her breasts, softly brushing against her as he made his way back to her spine before hooking it into place.

“You stopped talking,” Maggie whispered.

“Hmm? Yes, I suppose I have.”

“Solas – “

“Do you think you can do it yourself now?” He asked, abruptly taking a step back.

“I can try.”

Maggie twisted her arms behind her back, working at undoing the hooks, they weren’t like the hooks she was used to, but with some contortions she finally managed to get the band undone.  She unwrapped it before attempting to put the band back on without assistance.

Following Solas’ instructions she wound it around herself, needing a little help at the end to do it up.

“Voila, I can officially dress myself.”

“Well done da’len.  Now perhaps you’d like to finish the process.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“Yes, it would be wise.”  Solas turned and headed for the door, “I will leave you to finish dressing”

Maggie halted him as his hand reached the door handle.

“Solas?”

“Yes, Maggie.”

“Thank you, for helping me.”

“Neral ‘ma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish terms used
> 
> Andaran atish’an – Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting  
> Neral ‘ma – the pleasure was mine


	13. A well-oiled killing machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is learning how to fight. Cullen is learning how to co-inhabit with a girl.

Cullen was being punished.

He was being punished for the searing rage he’d felt after Kinloch Circle. 

He was being punished for the way he’d treated mages in the following years.  For the mistrust, for the disgust, for ignoring and justifying all of the many wrongs that happened in Kirkwall under his watch.  For abandoning his role as a protector and allowing injustice to flourish.

Maker knew he deserved to suffer, but he was trying to be a better man.  He’d stopped taking lyrium, wanting to distance himself from the Order and his past actions.  He accepted the mages in the inquisition and stepped between them and the Templars when hostilities exploded between them.

Everything he did was to atone for his past. He couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t enough, that the Maker was sending him a message, letting him know that he had a way to go.

Currently that message was standing in front of him, holding her staff ineptly – surely on purpose, nobody could be that incompetent without actively _trying_ to be bad at it.

It had been two weeks since Maggie had regained consciousness for the second time.  Two weeks of living in the same cabin as her and Solas.  In that time, she had completely invaded their lives.  Solas’ cabin had been re-organised to accommodate them.  One corner was now curtained off and contained a bathtub that she filled _every_ night so that she could bath, carrying on conversations with Solas from behind the curtain. She’d tried to include him but gave it up as a lost cause after the first night of stuttering responses that ended in him running form the room muttering an unintelligible excuse as he slammed the door behind him. She insisted that they use the bath as well, declaring that if she was going to share a bed with them they were going to be clean before they got between the sheets. 

Cullen wasn’t sure which he found more mortifying; when she was bathing in the room while he attempted to go through his reports, often re-reading the same paragraph over and over before giving it up as a lost cause and looking up to find Solas watching him with a knowing smirk. Or when he sat in the tub feeling ridiculously vulnerable and exposed as Solas and Maggie spoke to each other, occasionally directing comments his way which he sullenly ignored.

Then there was the bed.  On her first day wandering around Haven Maggie had befriended every merchant and tradesperson in the village.  Within a week the old bed they had shared was removed and replaced with a custom-built bed of considerably larger dimensions.  Cullen knew he should be grateful for the extra room but somehow it seemed too permanent having a bed built to accommodate the three of them.  One would think that the larger bed would mean they would have more room, something Cullen was fervently looking forward to after a week of waking up with Maggie entwined between them. Somehow it didn’t work the way he expected. Maggie still insisted on going to bed in one of Solas’ oversized tunics, except for the nights when his tunic had been washed and was left drying in the cabin; those nights she would steal one of Cullen’s shirts to sleep in and it was far, far worst.

Every night Cullen was the last to go to bed.  After completing a final circuit of Haven, he would strip down and quickly pull on his light sleeping pants before easing into bed beside Maggie, who would instantly dis-engage from Solas and snuggle close to him, murmuring a sleepy goodnight.  Every morning he gave a silent thanks to the Maker that he was used to waking with the dawn and that Maggie wasn’t a morning person. 

This morning had started like every other.  He’d woken from another blessedly dreamless sleep to find that sometime during the night Maggie had turned to face Solas and he’d turned to plaster himself against her back.  His left arm had snaked around her and was somehow resting under her tunic, skimming just below her breasts. Her tunic had rucked up to rest above her waist, and he was hard, nestled against her arse, only their smalls between them.  Embarrassingly, frustratedly, desperately hard.  Several images flashed across his mind, each more inappropriate than the next before Cullen carefully extracted himself without waking her. He’d fled to the cornered off section carrying a handful of clothes under the amused gaze of a very awake and overly smug elf and after splashing ice-cold water on his face and dressing he’d emerged from behind the curtain to find Solas fully dressed and utterly composed.

“Sleep well, Commander?”

He’d blushingly stumbled his way through an answer before donning his armour and fleeing.

Now here they were.  In a clearing some distance form Haven so that Maggie could be taught to fight in private, everybody agreeing that it would be best if people didn’t know how unskilled the Herald really was.

“Maker’s breath Maggie, I thought Solas had been teaching you how to fight with a staff.”

“He has been! Along with how to use freaking magic by drawing from the Fade, what the hell the Fade is, how to protect yourself from demons – in your sleep.  Then there’s Josephine with her diplomatic lessons, Leliana and her lessons on religion, Varric’s lessons on the fucked-up history of Thedas and Cassandra’s weird new hero-worship –  she pops up everywhere with advice for me, on _everything_!”

“You’re overwhelmed.”

Maggie gave a snort, “I wish I was overwhelmed, that would be an improvement on how I feel right now.”

“Very well. Lets, that is, do you mind if I help?”

“Please.”

Cullen put down his wooden practice sword and shield and walked behind her, slowly reaching out to reposition her hands.

“Just relax, you need to hold it like so. Do you see how much control you have?”

He demonstrated, guiding her through some simple blocks and thrusts.

“Ah, yeah, that’s better, I think I’ve got it.”

“Excellent, now we just need to work on your posture.”

Cullen let his hands drop from hers and settled them gently on her hips. 

“Here, you need to widen your stance and drop down.  Bend your knees.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, but lower.”

His grip tightened slightly as he repositioned her, talking her through the positioning of her feet and snaking a hand up to rest on her abdomen to straighten her posture.

“That feels strange. Are you sure this will make fighting easier?”

“It will help with your balance, making it harder to knock you down, let me show you.”

Cullen let go and went back to pick up his practice sword.

“I’m going to take an overhead swing at you, all I want you to do is block, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Cullen made a slow overhead swing, allowing ample time for Maggie to block his attack, which she did, raising the staff to catch the sword in the centre.

“Good, now I’m going to come at you with a number of different attacks, all I want you to do is block, and concentrate on keeping your stance low.”

Moving slowly and carefully telegraphing his attacks, Cullen made a number of strikes, differing his attacks from overhand swings to side swipes and jabs.  He waited for Maggie to block each one and re-centre before moving on to the next attack.

After 30 minutes he started putting more power behind his attacks and increasing the speed, allowing less time for Maggie to adjust before the next strike.  Within minutes the inevitable happened, Maggie was so focused on blocking that she forgot her legwork and stance, she was back to standing nearly vertical with her torso too far forward.  Cullen swiftly took advantage with a series of blows, each more powerful than the next, cumulating in a direct strike that bowled Maggie to the ground, he disarmed her with one swing and stood over her with the sword to her throat.

“You forgot to keep your stance, making it easy for me to knock you down.  If this were a real fight you’d be dead.”

He removed the sword from her throat and held out a hand to help her up.

“Again.”

Hours.  They had been fighting for hours.  Maggie’s Arse felt like one big bruise, her forearms were tired from holding the staff and blocking Cullen’s attacks, her legs were screaming at her, muscles she hadn’t even known existed were protesting.  They had finally moved on from just blocking, to allowing her to counterstrike and initiate attacks.  She was just as bad at that as she’d been at blocking.

Cullen had knocked her down more times that she could count, and she was covered with small welts and bruises where he’d hit her with the wooden sword or shield.  He’d assured her he wasn’t using his full strength, but Maggie called bullshit.

Then there was the touching.  Maggie’d watched him train the recruits before, not once had she seen him physically reposition them. With her, he used his hands to change her posture or grip, standing behind her and speaking gently as he explained what he was doing and why. Around the fifth time he did it, Maggie was about ready to throw her staff away, turn around and climb him like a monkey.  She almost wished that Solas or Varric were there, they’d at least have the perception to see how much restraint she was showing.

Plus, he wasn’t even breathing hard.  Stupid freaking former Templars and their stupid stamina being put to the wrong freaking use.

And she was going down again.  The smug bustard was standing above her explaining what she’d done wrong _this_ time, before holding out a hand to help her up, again.  Maggie had reached her final straw. She let Cullen start to lift her, then once he was imbalanced she lashed out with her legs, bringing him toppling down towards her.  Utilising a move that Leliana had shown her, she quickly rolled out of the way and twisted him as he fell, quickly straddling him while drawing a dagger from the small of her back and holding it to his throat.  Thank you Leliana! 

“Hah! Your dead, totally dead, you so dead your grandmamma is waiting at the pearly gates to show you around.”

“What?”

“Never mind.  So, I bested you.  That means we’re done.  You said if I could score a hit we could finish for the day. Yes! Hello sweet, sweet bath.”

“I hardly think that this counts, you cheated. I doubt that if you were in a fight the enemy would take the time to offer you a hand up!”

“You never stipulated no cheating in the rules.”

“I think that is generally implied.”

“Nope, we are done, your just upset you got beaten by a girl.”

Maggie was so busy crowing over the victory that she forgot to take into account that Cullen was a skilled and experienced fighter, and she was not.

In a move that was so fast she couldn’t even begin to comprehend what had happened, Cullen had switched positions with her.  Her dagger was taken from her and thrown to the side, he’d grabbed both her wrists in one of his and had them pinned above her head while he straddled her waist, smug expression firmly in place.

“You were saying?”

“Dammit Cullen, get off.”  Maggie tried bucking him off her, but it had zero effect.

“Very well, one last lesson, then you can leave.”

“What lesson?” Maggie asked suspiciously.

“I’m going to teach you how to get out of this hold.”

“Why?”

“You are a beautiful woman,” Cullen said with a blush, “I’d feel better knowing you were capable of defending yourself in any situation.”

He talked her through how to plant her feet and twist her wrists to get free and reminded her of her biggest asset.

“Remember, you’re a mage now.  Once you have your hands free, use any and every spell you can think of.  However, most Templars are capable of smiting you, dampening your magic so you can’t use it.  If you find yourself in that situation, use the palm of your hand to their nose, fight dirty and if you can get your hands on a weapon, end it quickly.”

He made her practice getting out from under him several more times before he was satisfied she could do it in an emergency. Maggie was pretty sure he just did it to get back at her for cheating but had to admit she found this training better than being bashed at with a wooden sword.  Plus, it was easier to tease Cullen when he was on top of her, and he blushed so prettily, something she was quick to point out to him as a distraction before aiming a quick strike to the bridge of his nose.

Maggie shuffled her way into the cabin at dusk, whimpering with every step before collapsing face-down on the bed, still in her armour.

“I take it the training went well.” Solas said, raising from his desk to move over to Maggie.

“I’m dead.” Maggie mumbled, face still firmly stuffed into the bed.

“Yes, and you make a very pretty, if smelly, corpse.”

“Armm mhn nompf.”

With a chuckle, Solas began filling the bath with buckets of snow from outside before warming it with magic and adding the jasmine oil that Maggie preferred.  Once done, he made his way back to her and started stripping off her armour and foot-wraps. Moving her to get to various buckles and straps.

“I’m too sore to make it to the bath, I’m just gonna lie here until morning.”

“That wouldn’t be very convenient for me, I’m afraid.  You’re taking up even more of the bed than you usually do and I’d like to get some sleep tonight.  Would you like me to heal you?”

“Oh god yes.”

Solas continued stripping Maggie down until she was left in her smalls and breast band before concentrating his magic on healing her bruises and scrapes.  Once he was finished with her back he rolled her over and worked on her front, wincing at a particularly nasty welt across her abdomen.

“It appears that the Commander did not hold back.”

“He assures me that he did, but I’m pretty sure he’s a lying jack-ass with sadistic tendencies. Don’t let that bashful demeaner fool you.”

“I will endeavour not to allow myself to be fooled.”

“Is all I’m saying.”

Solas finished healing the last of her bruises, helping her up to a sitting position.

“Do you think you can make it to the bath now?”

“Yes, totally, you’re officially my favourite person that I’m sleeping with.”

“That’s good to know.  I’ll let Cullen know he’s been demoted.”

Maggie made her way to the curtained off area, stopping before she reached it to turn around.

“Solas…”

“Yes Maggie.”

“Thank you, for everything, this would be harder without you.”

Solas’ expression softened, “Your welcome, Maggie. I enjoy taking care of you. You are a surprisingly pleasant companion, I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Right back at you,” she replied before going behind the curtain, removing the last of her clothes and slipping into the bath with a contented sigh.

This world was strange and hard and terrifying, but it had some perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This was just an excuse for me to write some Cullen and Maggie training-time fun. Because I can, and it is one of my all-time favourite scenarios.


	14. Life's not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Leliana have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, life has been a little crazy. My mum got seriously sick, so we had to travel to be with her and spent a week at the hospital. Followed by another week with no laptop because I gave it to my husband - after he gallantly volunteered to stay and look after her so I could return to work! Anyhow, long story short, I've had no real time or opportunity to write for a bit, so thought I'd post a quick chapter to let you all know I'm still here.

It was Maggie’s third week in Haven – not counting the days she’d spent unconscious.  The village wasn’t huge, but it was bustling with people, everywhere she went there was noise and confusion.  The smell of a village holding more people then it was built for was nearly overwhelming at times and Maggie often found herself battling against a sense of claustrophobia when she went out during the day.

It was perhaps fortunate that the general population still held her in reverence and made room whenever she walked down the street.  If only they knew how much she truly sucked at, well, everything, they might not be quite so deferential! 

After three weeks, the best that could be said is that she now had a lose grasp on the geography and history of Thedas, with a basic knowledge of the prevalent religion.  She was slowly training herself to lightly curse by saying Andraste or Maker, instead of Jesus or God. A neat trick appeared to be to add a body part after, preferably something slightly naughty – although Cullen had drawn the line when she’d shouted ‘ _Maker’s hairy testicles’_ during training, apparently there were limits.

As for her fighting. Well, it was a work in progress. A slow, painful, _humiliating_ work in progress.  She could now hold her staff correctly – thanks in part by Solas lightly zapping her hands every time she gripped it incorrectly – the sadistic bustard. She could cast barriers really well, a fact she was grateful for, as Cullen’s idea of pulling his blows did _not_ marry up with her ideas on the matter.  In fact, she seemed to have an affinity for what Solas called ‘Fade magic’ and was getting the hang of a spell that protected her when she was injured by creating an automatic barrier. However, all other magic was still a struggle, Solas was working on getting her to cast Winter’s Grasp, a spell that was capable of freezing an opponent.  When Solas did it, it was terrifying.  He’d demonstrated on a tree, causing the sap to freeze and the tree to explode.  When she tried, the best she could manage were a few frozen leaves. As for fire, she was officially banned from attempting any fire-based spells after her first (and nearly last ever) attempt.  She’d burnt her hands so badly that the flesh had melted.  Maggie still had nightmares at the memory, and if Solas hadn’t been there to save her with a quick ice spell before pouring all of his mana into healing her she’d have been badly injured, beyond any hope of using her hands again.  Now whenever she was stressed Maggie found herself gently stoking her hands, trying to ease a remembered pain.

Officially, all formal lessons from her other advisors were over.  She had enough knowledge to get by in a casual conversation and everybody was unanimous that she should be focussing on learning how to fight. She’d spent her morning with sparring with Cassandra followed by lunch at the tavern with Varric.  She was meant to head out to join Solas and Cullen for some intensive combat training.  She wasn’t entirely sure what was involved but was pretty certain that it would end with her bruised and humiliated, possibly crying, definitely swearing.   

Maggie decided to catch up with Leliana first, with luck, the scarily dangerous spymaster would be able to teach her a couple of dirty tricks to help her out against the boys.

When she found her, Leliana was praying.  There was a desperation to her words and a grief that had Maggie backing away, not wanting to intrude on her obvious mourning.  Leliana looked up as she was trying to leave, sparing her with an intense look as she rose from her kneeling position.

“You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this? What’s His game?”

“Game? Leliana, this isn’t a game, and you, more than anyone should know that I’m no one’s profit.”

“Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? So many innocent lives – the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke?” There was such bitterness in her voice, so much loss that it tore at Maggie’s heart. “You don’t even believe in the Maker, do you? Lucky. He asks a lot.”

“Leliana, I know what its like to lose someone, to lose your whole world. I don’t have the words to make this right. Life can be cruel and unfair and sometimes the only thing you can do is survive it.”

“Life is unfair?” Leliana gave a bitter laugh. “Perhaps you’re right. If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.”

Maggie was way out of her depth; the left hand of the Devine was having an existential crisis and she was pretty sure that everything she said was making it worst.

In a moment of pure insanity Maggie followed her instincts and reached out to pull Leliana into a strong hug.  In retrospect, she’s amazed she didn’t end up with a dagger in her back, but after initially stiffening in surprise, Leliana shuddered and melted into the embrace. The stayed like that for a brief eternity, before Leliana gave her a quick squeeze and stepped back, her cool mask once more in place.

“I wish you hadn’t seen me like that. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s ok to be human Leliana.” Maggie gave a cheeky grin, “I’ll tell you what, the next time I have a break down, I’ll come to you.  You can cheer me up with a hug, and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.”

Leliana gave out a short giggle, her smile almost reaching her eyes. “Very well, we have a deal.”

“Oh, you better not renege, I’m about to take on Solas and Collen in a fight and those smug bustards are gonna wipe the floor with me. I’m expecting serious comforting when I come back.  If you could find a way to bolster my ego while you’re at it, that would be great.”

“I’m sure I can think of something,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think everybody in Thedas needs a big hug, especially Leliana. Next chapter will be longer, we're nearly ready to go to the Hinterlands people. Quick question, is everybody super eager to get going already, or can I throw in the battle between Solas, Cullen and Maggie first?


	15. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay - I wrote another chapter! 
> 
> Over 80 kudos, woot woot - I love hearing your comments, so let me know what you think, or just drop a line to say howdy :)

After visiting with Leliana, Maggie made her reluctant way to the clearing to meet with the men.  She was late and largely un-repentant as she entered the clearing, attempting to ease in and pretend she’d always been there.

Solas and Cullen stood close together, engaged in an intense conversation that was just low enough that Maggie couldn’t hear what they said to each other, but Cullen looked reluctant and Solas insistent.

She walked forward, trying not to make any noise, and proceeded to step on every twig in the clearing.  Solas’ amused gaze flickered towards her as she made her way towards them, but Cullen was too caught up in their conversation to notice her as she stealthily stomped her way to within hearing range.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“My apologies Commander, but do you have a better one?”

Cullen looked down to the ground, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“No, I don’t.  You’re right of course. Let’s just get this done.”

“So, what are we getting done?” Maggie asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

Cullen turned with a muttered curse to the maker while Solas gave a soft chuckle.

“The Commander and I were discussing the best way to further your training.  We’ve devised a plan that we believe will help you to survive until you are more proficient with your magic.”

“Ok, so what’s the “but”?”

“Excuse me?”

“Cullen looks like you just convinced him to kick a puppy, so whatever your plan is I’m guessing I’m gonna love it even less than Cullen.”

“The Commander is reluctant because he is uncomfortable around magic and the plan involves him relying on my ability to keep a barrier around him at all times.”

“What’s the plan?”

Cullen slipped into Commander-mode, straightening up and placing one hand on his sword as he outlined the situation.

“You leave for the Hinterlands in one week where you will face countless dangers and I… I will not be there to protect you, you’re not ready and we don’t have the time to make you ready.”

“Shouldn’t a Commander be better at pep talks?”

Cullen gave a soft laugh, “yes, I’m usually better at this, you are rather good at scrambling my brain.” He cleared his throat and continued speaking, a light blush colouring his cheeks. “As I was saying, you aren’t ready.  The best we can hope for is to keep you alive long enough to become a competent fighter.  You have potential, you’re a fast learner and you rarely make the same mistake twice.  We’re going to spend the next seven days focusing on training you how to stay alive against multiple foes at least long enough for one of your companions to get to you.”

“I’m sorry, you’re _what_? Teaching me how to keep breathing long enough for someone to rescue me?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“That’s actually quite reassuring, I mean, insulting as fuck, but still oddly comforting.  So, all I’ve got to do is stay alive.  I’m fairly good at that, been doing it ever since I was born.”

Solas gave a gentle chuckle as he brought his staff around. “Very well da’len. Let us begin”

His first zap of magic hit her before she had her barrier up; the bastard hadn’t waited for her to get ready.  With a grin Cullen drew his sword and swung at her.  She hastily raised her staff but he deflected it with ease and swatted her across her stomach with the flat of his blade.

“You’re dead.” He said.

“Again,” Solas commanded once more readying his staff for an attack.

The next five attempts lasted about as long, without Maggie even getting a shot of magic off before either Cullen or Solas would calmly pronounce her demise and bid her to go again.

“This is stupid, I can’t beat you, I can’t even hit you!”

The men exchanged a concerned look before Solas handed his weapon to Cullen and stepped forward, drawing Maggie into a tight embrace.

“You will not always have time to prepare in a real battle.  Some things must become instinctive, as soon as you sight an enemy you should erect a barrier and look for any and all weaknesses.”

His voice dropped to a sinister whisper as he leaned in close, his mouth almost grazing her ear as he spoke, “we will do this again and again da’len until you can prove to us that you can survive what is to come.  We will not pause, we will not relent and we will not coddle you.”  

He took a step back, eyes intense as her reclaimed his staff and barked out an order.

“Sal.”

Maggie kept going. Every time Solas commanded her to get up, every time he uttered “sal,” she cast a barrier before launching every ounce of magic she could summon at Cullen and Solas.  They both pulled their blows; Solas’ magic stung and bruised, but was not lethal.  Cullen’s attacks came in with deadly speed and accuracy, but his blade was turned, always striking with the flat, hard and brutal without any real danger of harm.  Maggie didn’t pull hers.  She had a new staff, which launched bolts of cold energy and she hurled them at the men.  The only thing protecting them were Solas’ barriers, but they were strong enough to prevent any of her attacks from getting through and doing any real damage.

After four hours of fighting Maggie was exhausted. She’d gotten to the point that casting a barrier was second nature, triggered by Solas’ words even through the pain.  She could survive for longer, minutes instead of seconds, and her attacks were deadlier.

“Sal.”

Her barrier came up before the short word had ended. She absorbed Solas’ first and second attack, streaks of fire that sparked against her barrier as she whirled away from one of Cullen’s strikes, twirling her staff to hurl icy spheres at him as she continued to evade him. Solas and Cullen split up, Cullen approaching from the front as Solas circled behind.  She felt her barrier weaken and quickly cast another just in time to absorb a powerful blow from Cullen’s shield, one that would have likely cracked ribs had she not protected herself in time.  With a quick grin, Maggie twisted away again, striking out directly at Solas with her staff, a blow that he deflected with an elegant ease.  Both men fought with calm efficiency, there were no wasted movements as they strategically manoeuvred around her.  They worked well together. Sometimes striking in tandem, making her absorb one of the blows with her barrier while dodging the other, other times alternating, waiting until she was focused on one before dashing in to deliver a hit or casting a spell from afar. She’d backed away from Cullen, far enough to get some range to her attack as she launched a barrage of magical attacks, spinning her staff as Solas had taught her, moving from one stance to the next and building power as she went.  She was so focused on the enemy at her front that she lost track of the one at her back.

He fade-stepped towards her grasping her from behind and bringing her plush to his front with one arm while he held the blade of his staff against her throat with the other.

“Din sal, da’len.” He murmured.

Maggie dropped her staff, letting it clutter to the ground as she released her barrier.

“I’m done. Please, Solas, Cullen.  I just can’t anymore. I’m done.”

Solas removed the blade from her throat and swung his staff around his back so he could embrace her with both arms wrapped around her while Cullen sheathed his sword and put away his shield before stepping forward to tug her out of Solas’ arms and into his own.

“It’s ok. We’re done for the night.  You did well Maggie, you did really well.”

“Yay me.” She mumbled wearily.  “Now take me home.”

As soon as they made it through the door Maggie rounded on the men with a mock glare. “I want coddling, lots of coddling. And pampering.”

 Cullen gave an amused shake of his head. “As my Herald commands. I’ll head to the tavern to get you some food.”

“And wine.”

“Are you sure – “

“You beat me.  I have bruises.  I deserve wine. That’s the rule.”

“Very well, and wine,” he replied with a soft smile before heading out to collect the food… and wine.

“And what are you going to demand of me da’len?”

“Healing, massage, bath, snuggles, in that order.”

Solas gave an amused chortle, “as you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translations from Elven DAI translator - any mistakes are all mine :) 
> 
> Is it me or are Solas, Cullen and Maggie super touchy feely? Oh well, I figure three weeks of living together and sleeping in the same bed would get you fairly comfortable with physical contact and I can't resist a hands-on Solas (or Cullen for that matter).
> 
> Sal – again   
> Din sal, da’len – dead again, little one.


	16. Healing touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that escalated quickly.

Solas looked down at the woman laid out before him. She’d stripped down to her smalls and breast-band and was stretched out on her back. He’d cast a quick spell to clean her of the dirt and sweat from the battle and healed every scrape and bruise he could find.

A flicker of pain swept across her face, swiftly replaced with a nonchalant smile as she sat up.

“Thanks, Solas.”

 “You’re welcome da’len, but clearly you are still in pain.  What did I miss?”

She glanced down with a small grimace. “It’s nothing, this stupid hand just gets sore if I use magic for too long.”

“If I may?” Solas held out his hand expectantly, patiently waiting for Maggie to place her hand in his, which she did with a slight huff and an eye roll.

He eased a tendril of his own magic into the mark, welcoming the feeling of familiarity that came from the power that pulsed within her.

Maggie sat on the edge of bed while Solas stood over her holding her hand gently in one of his while the other stroked along the mark, slowly feeding healing magic into it.

Maggie gave a small gasp leaning forward slightly to rest her forehead against Solas’ chest. He looked down with a knowing smile before feeding a little more magic into her.

“ _Solas –_ “, Maggie’s voice came out somewhere between a whimper and a groan as she pressed her head hard against his chest.

He should stop. She was tired, vulnerable and far too trusting.  She had no knowledge of who, of _what,_ he really was.  It would be better for everyone if he let her go, backed away and resumed the ill-fitting mask of humility. But he _wanted_ and this foolish, brave and exasperating woman had snared him, drawing him in to commit actions that were unwise at best. He’d almost resolved to take that step back when Maggie gave a shuddering sigh, turning her head slightly to rest more fully against his chest as one of her arms snaked around behind him, fingertips glancing up his spin before setting her palm between his shoulder blades and pressing him closer to her.

Solas gave a slight shake of his head, of equal parts resignation and disbelief before ramping up his magic, sending a bolt of power through her entire body followed by pulsating waves that stroked through her from head to toe.

Maggie cried out, pressing so close it felt like she wanted to go _through_ him and that insane _want_ within him raged out of control.  With a snarl he tightened his grip on her, grasping her firmly around the wrist with his thumb and outer fingers while he stroked firmly against the mark with his pointer finger, pouring his magic through her, changing the flavour from healing to something edgier, a predatory claiming that should have had Maggie backing away, not clinging tighter.

With one hand now free he was able to grasp the nape of Maggie’s neck, tugging firmly on her hair to force her to look at him.  Her pupils were blown, leaving a slim rim of green on the outer edge, her face was flushed and her breath came out in shuddering gasps as he manipulated his magic, mimicking hands skimming over her breasts, lightly brushing against and then pinching at her pert nipples before moving downwards.

“Solas, _please_.”

“Do you wish me to stop?”

“No! Please – “

“I should, this, this will not lead anywhere good.”

“Then lead me somewhere bad, but don’t you dare stop!”

With a laugh, he let go of her hand and yanked her up to stand flush against him before diving in to kiss her full lips. It started as a soft tasting, a gentle exploration that rapidly disintegrated into teeth and tongues and lips, clashing and battling for dominance as he tilted her head _just so_ to grant easier access and strummed his magic lower until it was finally stroking her where she needed it.

Maggie had both arms tight around him, one hand lowering to grasp his ridiculously toned ass as the other reached upwards until her fingers could gently stroke against the rim of his ear, causing a reaction out of all proportion to her gentle touch.

Solas grabbed her around her waist, hoisting her up until she wrapped her legs around him, she began rocking frantically against his hard length and oh hell yeah, that, that was something she needed to see, and touch, taste, _worship_ because the things he was doing to her were bordering on _sinful_.  His magic was strumming against her clit with a sharp intensity on the right side of painful; his hands guiding her to rut against him in a delicious way as his wicked mouth nipped a path from her bottom lip, skimming across her jaw before settling high up on her neck, biting her just below her ear hard enough to let her know he was there, but gentle enough that he wouldn’t leave a mark. It was freaking indescribable and she might just die if she ever actually managed to get his clothes off, but she was willing to take that risk!

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the door open.  Cold reality came with the slamming of the door and rattling of a tray as Cullen hastily set down the dinner and wine on a spare table before stuttering an inarticulate apology.

Solas dropped her so suddenly that she collapsed on the bed like a marionette whose strings had been cut as he leaped backwards, whirling to face the Commander.

“Commander. I was… I apologise, that should not have happened.”

Maggie sat up with a glower, “Excuse me?!”

“I’m sorry da’len, it has been some time since I’ve… and you are very tempting.” He gave a sharp shake of his head, “I realise that does not excuse my behaviour.  I will leave.”

“Hello, sitting right here, active participant, wearing my big girl pants and everything – what the hell Solas?” Maggie yelled as she stood up hands on hips, face flushed as she glared at Solas.

“You are in my care and I took advantage of you, you trusted me to heal you, not to – “

“Oh for…I’m a grown-ass woman capable of making my own decisions.” She threw her hands up in disgust before stomping over to the food.  “And right now, this woman is going to have something to eat and drink, followed by a long bath and you can just get over yourself and join us for dinner.”

Cullen didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, amused or jealous as he took in the aftermath, although his body seemed to be settling on inappropriately aroused.

“Yes, ah, perhaps you could have dinner wearing something a little more, uh, _more_?” He asked glancing down and away as his traitorous hand crept up to rub the back of his neck with tell-tale embarrassment.

Maggie looked down at herself, taking in her limited attire before stomping back to the bed and picking up Cullen’s shirt and hastily donning it.

“Better?”

Cullen looked up to see his shirt clinging to her and the ridiculousness of the situation hit him hard, “honestly?” he snorted before giving up and sitting down heavily at the table. “let’s just eat, I think some of us have had enough excitement for one day.”

The meal that followed started out strained but they’d grown too close over the last few weeks to let it stay awkward for long. As Maggie was getting into her bath she overheard Solas teasingly inform Cullen that if Maggie still wanted a massage that was up to him;

“I’m sure you would do a better job of remaining a gentleman than my sad display,” Solas told him.

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Cullen replied with acerbity before directing the topic along safer lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Solas, and magic, and um, yeah - I'll be over there...


	17. Don’t let the bed bugs bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed-time for our three heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know, I suck, I can't believe It's been over a month! Oh, and I have over 100 Kudos, thank you so much to everybody still reading this (and all the new peeps). I'm afraid this is a pretty small chapter to get us back into the story, but hopefully the next one won't take so long to post.

That night Solas joined him when he made his nightly round of Haven.

“Commander, could I have a word?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I would like to begin Maggie’s training in the Fade, I would appreciate it if you could keep a watch over us the first time.”

“Is this wise? She’s already taking on so much.  Do you think she’s ready?”

“There is little risk, I will be with her and we will have you as back up if necessary.  We won’t always be there to protect her and our current living arrangement was always meant to be temporary.”

Cullen’s lip twitched up in a knowing smirk, “this wouldn’t have anything to do with what I walked in on earlier, would it?”

Solas’ face flushed red, “what happened today was a mistake, one that I do not intend to repeat.”

“Why not?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Maggie is beautiful, caring and kind.  You obviously find her attractive and clearly the attraction is returned.  Were she to look at me… ahem, I just mean, why wouldn’t you want it to happen again?”

Solas gave him a knowing smile at the slip, “my dear Commander, I can assure you she does look at you, you’re just to bashful to notice.”

“Solas…” Cullen warned.

“’Very well.  Continue in your wilful ignorance, if you must,” he replied with a small huff, “but surely you must see that it is her many fine points that make this so untenable. She is young and trusting, thrust into a world not her own, completely dependent on our kindness.

“While I was an apostate even before the circles fell, a wanderer by nature, more attracted to the Fade then the waking world.

“I’m here because I believe that I can be of use, but once the breach is closed I will be on my way, and where I go, Maggie will not be able to follow. It would be cruel to begin something I could not finish.”

“I still think you’re making a mistake.”

“It is my mistake to make.  Now, do you agree to watch us during the lesson?”

Noting the change in tone, Cullen just gave a brisk nod of agreement and they quickly completed their rounds of Haven.

Solas explained to Maggie what he intended on his return.  She was already in bed and it did not take long for Solas to complete his own nightly routine and join her.  Cullen remained in his armour and sat on a chair on the side closest to Maggie.

“If you notice any disturbance, try to awaken Maggie first, only wake me if you can’t get a response from her. I would be needed in the Fade.”

“What type of disturbance.”

Solace gave him a serious look, “believe me Commander, you’ll know it if you see it.”

With these not-very reassuring words Maggie tried to clear her mind and go to sleep. Solas, with an unconcern that bordered on insensitive, was asleep and most likely traipsing the Fade within seconds of closing his eyes. 

Over an hour later Maggie was about ready to call it quits and get up, sleep was a distant hope impossible to reach. The bed felt too large with Cullen’s side unoccupied, and having him watch as she tried to sleep seemed down-right creepy.  Then there were the images that kept flittering through her mind.  She’d read enough to know why the circles were created, and the thought of turning into an abomination, or of what Cullen would do to her if she did was more than enough to chase away any lingering tiredness.

After what felt like the millionth time she turned over, and the thousandth replay of becoming a steroid ridden abomination, Maggie sat up with a huff.

“This isn’t working, is it?” Cullen asked kindly.

“How the hell can he just go to sleep on demand!?” Maggie hissed, “and how am I supposed to sleep knowing that he’s actually going to try to attract demons.  Why can’t he just keep shielding me?”

“You do need to learn how to protect yourself, Maggie. There may be times when Solas can’t be with you.”

“I know and I want to learn but I’m already learning so much Cullen, and whether I want to learn more or not is irrelevant, because I can’t freaking sleep!” Maggie gave a growl of annoyance, slamming her fist against the mattress in disgust.”

“Is there…”, Cullen cleared his throat, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You could start by taking off your armour and coming to bed.  It’s freaking me out having you hovering over me, just waiting for me to turn.”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to scare you.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not a matter of trust, abominations, they can turn the strongest mage, and you are so new to this.”

“Great, now I’m really inspired to go to sleep.”

“Forgive me, that, ah, that wasn’t helpful, was it?”

“No.  It really wasn’t.”

Cullen gave a resigned sigh, before removing his gauntlets, followed by the rest of his armour.

“What are you doing?”

“Trusting you.” He replied as he moved behind the screen to remove the rest of his clothes and get into his sleeping pants.

Once he was dress for bed, he climbed in beside her sitting up with his back resting against the wall.

Maggie snuggled close to Solas, who wrapped an arm around her in his sleep, she rested her head on one of Cullen’s powerful thighs as he carded his hand through her hair.

“Sleep Maggie.  Solas will be there to watch over you in the Fade, and I will watch over you in the waking world.  You have nothing to fear.”

“Thank you, Cullen,” she whispered as she slowly relaxed, allowing Solas’ breathing and the gentle strokes of Cullen’s hand through her hair to lull her into sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next time we'll be in the Fade. Can you say desire demon???


	18. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's lessons in the fade do not go to plan - also, she doesn't like demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the Kudos and comments, they keep me going - look, another chapter, decent sized and everything!

Solas waited in the fade until he could sense Maggie entering it. Spirits and demons still surrounded them, almost as attracted to the Commander’s presence as they were to the inexperienced mage, but his magic kept them at bay.

Maggie appeared in a clearing in a forest created by Solas, and once more she looked like the human woman he had first seen in the Fade. Solas marvelled at the similarities, while seeking out the differences.  Her figure was fuller, her face held more lines, life had left its marks and scars, so unlike her waking counter-part.  However, although her hair was shorter, it was that same rich auburn and her eyes, when she looked up at him, were crystal green and held the same trust and friendliness, laced through with a hint of desire.

“On dhea'lam, da’len,” Solas murmured in greeting.

“Solas.” Maggie exclaimed, looking around. “Where am I, how…?”

“Why, where do you think? We are in the Fade of course, and you, da’len, are about to commence your lessons.  You will learn how to defend yourself against unfriendly spirits.”

“You mean demons.”

“Semantics, they may appear as demons to you but in fact they are merely following their purpose (albeit, a purpose that has twisted from their original nature), just as you follow yours.”

“OK, but from what I’ve read, their _purpose_ involves wondering around wearing me as a meat-suite, so I’m gonna say a hard _no_ to that.”

 Solas gave a slight double take at her language before letting out a soft chuckle. 

“As you say, shall we begin?”

Maggie looked him up and down before striding towards him with purpose.  Before he could determine her intention, Maggie reached out and pinched his forearm, hard.

Solas pulled his arm back with an outraged snarl.

“Fenedhis! What was that for?”

“Sorry. You look so real, I was just trying to work out if you were a dream.”

“How does…?” Solas shook his head in bewilderment, before allowing wry amusement to colour his expression. “Very well, and were you able to ascertain my substance through…pinching me?”

“oh, ah, actually? No. You feel pretty solid.  Are you sure we aren’t really here?”

“That is a matter for debate.  We are not physically in the Fade; however, we can utilise our senses and interact with our environment.  Does that not make this real?”

“Ugh, this whole freaking world is nuts.  Can you just start your lesson so I can go back to sleep?”

“Ma nuvenin,” Solas replied with a small nod, mischief flickered briefly in his eyes before he schooled his expression to that of her instructor.

He passed in front of her, hands clasped behind his back as he gave a background explanation on the Fade, and what he wanted from her.

“This clearing is of my making, I have shaped the Fade into a place of calm and no spirit can enter here, unless I allow it. I plan to allow a spirit, whose nature has been twisted, into the clearing. It will not be able to sense my presence, only yours.”

Maggie looked at him, eyes wide and bordering on panic, “That sounds…horrifying.”

Solas unclasped his hands, one twitching towards her before he regained control, “Do not be afraid Maggie, I will still be here and will interceded if it looks like you need help.”

“What do you want me to do.”

“It will try to get into your mind, twist what you know and insert its own reality.  I want you to keep one thing clear at all times, no matter what it says or shows you – you must not let it in.”

“Solas, I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention, but willpower isn’t my greatest virtue. What happens if I’m not strong enough?”

That traitorous hand twitched towards her again, gently cupping one cheek as he looked in her eyes, “I will be here da’len, if I feel that it is getting close to winning I will intercede.”

Maggie took a deep breath and allowed herself the comfort of his touch, nuzzling in briefly before taking a step back.

“Fine.  Let’s do this, but if I turn into an abomination I’m going after you first!”

“I would expect nothing less,” he replied. “Now close your eyes and count to ten before re-opening them.”

“8, 9, 10…Here I come, ready or not,” Maggie muttered before warily opening her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Maggie looked around, disorientated and bewildered. She was alone in her parents’ house; she must have fallen asleep while watching tv and was currently stretched out on the couch.   

“Mother fucker, it was just a dream,” she muttered as she slowly sat up. “It felt so real.”

The tv before her was flickering weirdly, and there was an electrical storm raging outside, green flashes of lightening licked against the windows intermittently.

She was still trying to gather her wits; there was something she meant to remember but it was fading fast – leaving fleeting images of wicked blue eyes and a sensual mouth while strong arms held her safe, a warrior’s fingers gently carding through her long hair. 

A sudden knock tore her away from her thoughts and with an uneasy feeling of déjà vu she made her way to the front door.

He was standing there, as she’d half-expected he would be, looming over her with that knowing smile that used to curl her toes, but now just churned her stomach.

Keeping the door only partially open, Maggie glared out at him.

“Matt, what do you want?”

“Why’d you run Maggie?” He asked as he shouldered his way into the house.

Maggie felt a familiar dread leaden her limbs as she took a stumbling step back. He didn’t let up, stepping into her space and grabbing her forearm.  His grip was strong enough that she couldn’t break out of it, just shy of leaving a bruise. 

“Why’d you run?” He snarled.

“You know why!” she yelled, ineffectually tugging her arm, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Because you’re weak,” he replied with an arrogant smirk. “Because you’re stupid and pathetic, always running around wanting something more.  You’re never happy with what you’ve got, so lost in your fucking fantasies that nothing ever measures up.”

“That’s not – “

His other hand came up, cruelly grabbing her other arm. “That’s exactly how it is,” he bit out, giving her a small shake.

“Matt, please, this isn’t… there’s something I’m meant to do.  I’m not supposed to be here.”

“You are exactly where you belong,” he replied, gentling his tone, “you know you don’t do well without me, baby girl. Face it, you’re a screw up, you have no job, no friends, you drink too much. Hell, look at you, who the hell else would have you? If it weren’t for me you’d be alone.  Is that want you want?”

Maggie felt a familiar despair clawing at her.  Tears began to leak from her eyes.

Matt lifted a hand to her face, gently wiping away her tears as she tried to control an instinctive flinch.

“Hey now baby girl, there’s no need for tears.  You’re always so fucking guarded around me. Don’t you want to go back to the way it used to be? Just you and me.  Hell, I’m all you got, just stop blocking me.  Let me in.”

“I don’t want – “

“Yeah you do. You’re gonna, what? Live with your parents for the rest of your life? Why do you always have to fight me? Just let go, let me in. For once in your life, how about you do what’s smart.”

Maggie was feeling overwhelmed and confused.  Matt was crowding her, one hand still firmly gripping her arm, while the other gently brushed over her face, making her skin crawl with the wrongness of it.  She knew his hands weren’t the ones she wanted, but his words were borrowing into her brain, relentlessly undermining her sense of self.  A little voice whispered ‘Would it really be that bad?’ but a stronger voice told her to resist.  A voice that went with a stern face and vivid blue eyes, wise and kind and sorrowful with just enough wicked thrown in to make her breath hitch.

“Maggie, baby girl, what are you thinking about? Come on darling, come back to me. This is where you belong, this is what you deserve.”

The hand on her arm turned crueller, twisting slightly. The hand on her face held a hint of a claw and the insidious despair racked up a notch.

“Let me in, bitch!”

“No!”

Maggie thrust out her left hand, which was pulsating with a glowing green mark, and she pushed, hard, putting all of her rage into the gesture.

Matt disintegrated in front of her, turning into a hideous black crone, shrouded in shadowy robes and releasing a screech of rage before being blown away by a fearsome power.

Her parents’ house was gone and Maggie was left in a clearing, she collapsed to her knees, shuddering with the remains of despair clinging to her mind.  She took gasping breaths as sinewy arms tried to wrap around her.

“No, don’t – “

“Shhh, hamina, da’len, ea’m.”

“Solas?”

“Ma ethal, a’amal”

Maggie turned and curled herself against Solas, winding her arms around him as he settled on the ground, dragging her onto his lap.

Sobs shook her as she buried her head against his chest, Solas kept whispering gentle words in Elvhen as he stroked her back.

A fierce fury gripped him; he’d seen how Despair had played with her mind, the things that it said had affected her too deeply for it not to be personal. He contained his fury while she calmed down, continuing to murmur to her, not really keeping track of what he was saying to her, the words didn’t matter as much as the sentiment behind them.

Eventually, her tears stopped and Solas could control himself no longer.

“Who was he?” He snarled, allowing a commanding bite to enter his words.

Maggie looked up at him in bewilderment, “who?”

“The man that Despair was imitating, who was he to you.”

“Matt? Nothing, he’s just an ex, he ah, he was bad for me.”

Solas looked down at the human woman nestled in his lap, stunned at his unwanted feelings for her. He tried to reason away how he felt, he was no monster, after all, it was only natural that he would be distressed to see her pain.  And yet, he couldn’t stop a gentle hand from cradling her cheek.

“Did he…?” Solas broke off, not sure he was ready to go down that path. “The words it used. You must know that they were false; you have shown your worth in a thousand ways since I’ve met you.”

“Thanks, Solas, your kindness means a lot, but I’ve just got to say demons are dicks – I’m not a fan.”

Solas gave a soft laugh, “duly noted.”

“So, ah, I guess we’d better start round two.”

“Maggie – “

“Solas, don’t.  You and Cullen are right, I need to get better at all of this, they only way to do this is to keep trying.”

“You do not need to learn everything at once. Give yourself time.”

“We leave in a week – I don’t have time to take more time,” Maggie shook her head, “you know what I mean.”

Solas gave a resigned sigh, “very well, what did you learn?”

“That demons are scody little scuzz-buckets.”

“What did you learn that can help you.”

“That they can get into your head and dredge up all the things you’d rather forget.”

“Exactly.  Demons can access your memories.  They can see your darkest dreads and deepest desires.”

“It seemed so real, how do I know what’s real and what’s not?  Hell, how do I know that you’re real and not some fucked-up demon messing with my mind?”

“You could always try pinching me.”

“Very funny. I’m serious Solas, how do I know what’s real in the Fade? How do I even know if I’m in the Fade?”

“There will be little differences and inconsistencies, gaps in your memory.  You will have no recollection of how you arrived. 

You must train your mind to look for these tells.  A demon will not give you time to adjust, it will constantly barrage you, trying to trick you into agreeing to its terms. As for differentiating people from demons – look for the subtle differences – a missing scar, a mannerism that is not quite right.”

Maggie took a steadying breath, “alright, let’s do this.”

“You are sure?”

“Of course, what’s the worse that can happen?”

 

* * *

 

That rat-fink bastard. Maggie opened her eyes with a huff, confirming what she suspected, she was in her bed in Haven, Solas was curled against her back and Cullen was lying on his side, facing her.  Both men were moving restlessly in their sleep.

Cullen, with eyes still closed, let out an anguished groan. He wrapped his arms around her and forcibly yanked her away from Solas and closer to him. With a contented sigh he borrowed his head against her chest, lightly nuzzling her breasts before applying a little more pressure.

“Whoa, Cullen honey, wake up.”

His eyes snapped open, gazing up at her with a knowing smirk, he let the tip of his tongue graze against her clothed nipple.

Maggie jolted back in surprise, “what the hell?!”

“I’m sorry love, I couldn’t resist.” With a sheepish grin he raised himself up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, “mmm, how do you always taste so good?”

“Wait, I do?”

With a distracted hum, he ducked in for another kiss, this time gently sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip before gaining access to her mouth. By the time he pulled away Maggie’s breaths were coming out in jagged gasps and her hand had somehow found its way to the nape of his neck.

“That was – “

“Nice?”

“Better than nice, Cullen.”

“Good, you deserve to be worshiped.”

Cullen placed another quick kiss on her lips before working his way down her neck, he brushed her shirt off her shoulder, allowing him better access to her collarbone and continued his exploration with his mouth as his hands gently lifted the hem of the shirt before skimming across her stomach, gently nudging her onto her back.

“Cullen?”

“Hmm? Just relax love, we’ve got you.”

“We? – “

“But of course, little one.  Don’t we always take care of you?” Solas had clearly woken up while she and Cullen were kissing and was now helping him to divest Maggie of her night-shirt.

Maggie knew that there was something she should be remembering, but couldn’t bring herself to care as the men swiftly lifted her shirt over her head and Cullen resumed kissing his way down her body.

Solas placed his hand on her cheek and softly nudged her towards him, taking her mouth in a sweet kiss just as Cullen’s mouth encased her breast.  Maggie let out a whimper and tangled her hand in Cullen’s curls, holding him close to her as her other hand slowly worked down Solas’ chest, skimming over his defined muscles as he intensified their kiss with a growl.

Cullen continued to lick and suck her left breast, gently grazing her nipple with his teeth as his hand came up to work on the other one, while Solas continued to kiss her, no trace of gentleness remained as he _devoured_ her mouth.

She was lost in sensation, kisses and touches combined to drive her higher as Solas’ hand skimmed under her smalls and Cullen abandoned her breast to kiss down her stomach.

_“Maggie, wake up.”_

Maggie broke of her kiss in confusion, looking around briefly; with a shake of his head, Solas grasped her jaw and brought her back to him.

_“Maggie, da’len, please.  You need to wake up!”_

He sounded so worried, but that made no sense. How could Solas be talking to her while he was busily kissing her…

_“Wake up!!”_

With a cry of distress Maggie wrenched herself from the Fade and sat up in bed.  Cullen was seated beside her, leaning against the headboard, he looked at her with concern as she threw off the covers and scrambled to the foot of the bed.

Solas woke himself as soon as Maggie left the Fade, sitting up and finding her huddled at the foot of the bed. He slipped out of bed and slowly walked towards her, hands held out in front of her to show he meant no harm.

“What the _fuck_ , Solas!” She screamed.  “What the fuck was that?!”

“You attracted the attention of a couple of desire demons,” he replied, taking another step towards her as Cullen gave a wince of sympathy.

“Don’t. Did you see? Did you see what they did? What _I_ – “

“Da’len, _sathan”_

“Did. You. See?”

“Vin.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around her knees, “what must you think of me?”

Solas took the final steps with a sorrowful look, gathering her in his arms.

“I think that you are brave, and strong, and a wonder.”

Maggie snorted, “sweet-talker.”

“As you say. Come to bed da’len, I promise we will keep you safe for the rest of the night.”

“Argh, fine, just – I fucking hate demons.”

“Duly noted,” Solas said as he lifted her up and handed her across to Cullen, who gave her a quick peck on her forehead before settling into the bed, curling around her.

“Just so you know,” Maggie said as Solas slipped into bed behind her, “tomorrow night I’m having a girls’ night out with Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine, there will be alcohol, and I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

“Understood.”

“So, does Haven have a male strip club…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened, first attempt at writing anything close to a threesome - I think I'll need the practice ;) 
> 
> Elvhen terms - as always, taken from FenxShiral's project elvhen (all mistakes my own, I'm really not even close to a linguist).
> 
> On dhea'lam, da’len – Good evening, little one.  
> Ma nuvenin – As you wish  
> hamina, da’len, ea’m – relax little one, it’s me.  
> Ma ethal, a’amal – You are safe, I have you.  
> sathan – please  
> Vin – Yes


	19. Woop woop, that’s the sound of da police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's night is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick and fun chapter before we FINALLY leave Haven.

Maggie was drunk.  Actually, Maggie had passed drunk about 1.5 wine bottles ago and was heading for ‘black-out’, ‘regret everything’, ‘we shall _never_ speak of this again’ territory.

She wasn’t entirely sure how it had come to this; there was a dim recollection of talking to her accomplices in debauchery in the morning to organise a girl’s night out. A disjointed remembrance too of having her ass handed to her (again), during training with Solas and Cullen during the day.

They’d started the evening in Leliana’s room in the Chantry with some incredibly delicious finger food organised by Josephine.  Maggie suspected there was magic involved to get all of that deliciousness together at such short notice; Josephine demurred when accused of being a sorceress, stating that it was nothing really, she just called in a few favours.

They shared the first bottle while eating the lovely selection of nibbles, awkwardly swapping pleasantries and keeping to small talk about Inquisition business and where they planned to head from here.

During the second bottle they swapped innocuous stories about their child-hood and early life, nothing incriminating or too revealing but enough to get a feel for one another.

It was while enjoying the third bottle that Josephine and Liliana shared a rather rambunctious story that involved someone's smallcloths ending up pinned to the chantry board.  Cassandra gave a snort of derision before one-upping them with the time she was a teenager. She had streaked through an important party at her uncle’s estate for a visiting dignitary. Maggie anted up with her own tale from her Uni days which involved a particularly disturbing dare that resulted in her licking raspberry jam from the very hairy navel of a close male friend, which of course was when a senior staff member (and her favourite lecturer) walked in – also a valuable lesson was learnt on having drinking games in the library.

Bottle number four was when things started to get sticky. Leliana asked a sly question about Maggie’s current sleeping arrangement and Maggie may or may not (ok, she totally did) have launched into a graphic description of the men’s general appearances without shirts on and then gone on to ask if blue balls were a thing if you were female.

Nobody could remember bottle number five, but it was directly responsible for their current predicament.

Bottle number – who are we kidding, everyone had lost count by this stage – was at the tavern, they’d made their way there after Maggie had declared that she felt like heading to a night-club. Apparently, the tavern was the closest thing that Haven had to one. She arrived and attempted to convince a bewildered Rylen that he had the right cheekbones for a male stripper; both Leliana and Josephine backed her play while Cassandra abandoned them to rebuke Varric for not taking the Inquisition seriously.  He had, up until this point, been enjoying a quiet beer while taking in his surroundings.

Sadly, Rylen was not convinced that he had the cheekbones, or any other features, conducive to that of a stripper, and wasn’t entirely sure what being a stripper involved anyway, at which stage Maggie felt that a practical demonstration was in order.

She was boisterously engaging the rest of the tavern in a sing-along to the stripper song “de da da Da, de da da Dum, de da da…  while standing on a table and swinging her tunic around her head.  Both Josephine and Leliana where cheering her on with enthusiasm while Cassandra blinked somewhat owlishly, she was almost sure she should be intervening, but couldn’t for the life of her remember why.

She’d just thrown her tunic to Leliana and was reaching behind her back to undo her breast-band when Cullen worked his way into the tavern and yelled at everyone in his best Commander voice that the entertainment was over and everyone was to leave – Immediately!

Both Josephine and Cassandra had the good grace to look guilty as they abandoned Maggie to her fate, Leliana just threw Maggie a wicked wink before catching up with the other two and throwing her arm around Josephine’s waist.

Maggie looked down as a hand appeared in her vision, and before she could work out what was happening a gently smiling Solas was helping her down from the table and wrapping a cloak around her shoulders.

“Come da’len, I believe the party is concluded.”

“But I didn’t get to finish, and there were no male strippers.”

“That is most unfortunate, perhaps next time you will be able to persuade someone.” He murmured, while leading her out of the tavern, Cullen following behind after settling the account with Flissa.

The whole world was spinning by the time they entered their cabin.

“I don’t … feel so well…”

The rest of the night passed in extreme unpleasantness.  She had dim recollections of trying to convince both men that they would make amazing stripers, and then of trying to convince them that sex was the most awesome idea in the world.  She was rejected with gentle firmness on both counts.  She then proceeded to throw up – a lot! Evidentially this was anticipated and a bucket was at the ready, with gentle hands holding her hair away from her face and a soft cloth given to wipe up afterwards.

The next morning was grim.

There was an elephant tapdancing on her skull while an extremely bright light tried to carve through her closed eyelids.

“Holy fuck, I’m dead,” she grumbled, too sore to even move away from the light.

Both men chuckled with a malevolence bordering on evil – in Maggie’s humble opinion – before Cullen cruelly raised her to a sitting position and Solas poured the foulest potion she had ever encountered down her throat and clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from spitting it back out at him.

Thankfully the potion did not take long to kick in and the headache subsided to a dull throb, allowing her to warily open her eyes.

“So,” Cullen asked with an unnecessary smirk, “how was girl’s night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was way too much fun to write.


	20. Smug and Superior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day in Haven has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you all rock. I'm so grateful for all the comments and Kudos, and so sorry that this chapter has taken forever to put up! I have impulsively decided to sell our house and buy a new one (and my long suffering husband is now onboard!), so lots of looking at houses, and doing up our house, mixed in with extreme toothache (the sucker's coming out on the 17th, in your face stupid tooth!). Anyway, many excuses, mostly lame for why I haven't updated this story in over a month! Thank you all for your patience.

The day after the infamous girls’ night had been a complete write off for all four ladies. However, the days that followed flew by in a blur.

She’d been drilled almost daily with practice fights between herself and just about _everyone._ Sometimes the sparing matches were teams consisting of her, Cassandra, Solas and Varric against Cullen and some of his soldiers and inquisition mages.  Other times it was her against the others, or they would split into pairings.  She was drilled on how to fight with and rely on the companions that would be travelling with her and her every weakness was pointed out and worked on (there were many weaknesses).

Between Sparring sessions, she had magic lessons with Solas, both practical and theory, by the end of the week she was finally able to cast an ice spell effective enough to possibly give someone a mild case of frostbite.  Most nights she was completely wiped-out and barely had the energy to eat and bathe before crashing. She had refused all suggestions to re-enter the Fade and was adamant that she would rather cut off her glowing hand of hulkiness than encounter another demon.

There was no training on her last day. Cullen had argued that she needed a day of rest before heading out of Haven, and he and Solas had spent as much of the morning with her as Cullen’s duties would allow.  They had shared a leisurely breakfast before Cullen had headed out to survey his troops.  Solas filled in the rest of the morning with her discussing his adventures in the Fade and answering her many and varied questions with enthusiasm.

At mid-day Cullen came back to the cabin carrying a basket and looking bashful.

Maggie looked up with a teasing smile, “what’s in the basket Cullen?”

“I…ah…I thought you both might be hungry.”

“I could eat. What about you Solas?”

Solas looked up with a mischievous smile, “I believe I could be persuaded.  I take it you have plans Commander?”

 “I thought, maybe you would both like to join me for a picnic.”

“Um Cullen, you know that it’s snowing, right?” Maggie asked, after a quick glance out the window.

Cullen shuffled his feet, his face flushing a deeper hue of red as he spared a glance outside before giving a rueful smile.  “Of course, we could always just eat here.”

“Nonsense Commander, I believe we could all use some fresh air and I am not without talent, I’m sure I can find a way to keep the snow from being a hindrance to our meal.”

Solas grabbed a blanket and they made their way through Haven and past the soldiers drilling outside the gates.  Cullen led the way, he clearly had a destination in mind and Maggie gave a gasp of joy when she saw the frozen waterfall.

“Cullen, it’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, I thought you might like it, I remember you saying that you haven’t seen much snow.”

“No, I haven’t, and I’ve never seen a frozen waterfall before.”

She leapt at him to give an impulsive hug, causing him to drop the basket he was carrying as he hastily wrapped his arms around her.  With a soft giggle and a quick peck on the cheek, Maggie stepped back to take in the scenery.

Solas quietly set up a spot beside the waterfall, melting the snow in a large enough patch to take the blanket before setting it on the snow-free and slightly warmed ground.

“If you would both care to join me?” He asked, before gracefully sitting upon the blanket.

Once Cullen and Maggie had settled on the blanket a shimmering barrier appeared around them, translucent enough to still show their surroundings, with a slight pearly shimmer that only added to the beauty.

The next hour passed in a swirl of good food, cheerful banter and contented silences. After they’d eaten the beautiful spread (surely put together with the help of Josephine), and enjoyed sharing the bottle of wine included, Maggie stretched out, patting her stomach with a groan as she nestled her head in Cullen’s lap, wriggling slightly to get comfortable, before slipping into a contented sleep, snoring softly as she slumbered.

Solas and Cullen continued to talk about the inquisition forces and the Breach, each man surprising the other with their insights and unique takes.  There were of course differences of opinions, neither man was willing to back down from their stances on how magic should be dealt with.  Solas’ disdain was clear as he talked of the circles and the chantries treatment of mages, while Cullen flushed with anger as he talked of the very real threat of abominations.

The argument ended when Solas hissed out, “Would you see me in a circle? What of Maggie, would you be comfortable to have her confined and limited, subject to abuse?”

“Not all circles – “

“Commander, would you have had us in Kirkwall?”

“Low blow, Solas” Cullen said, as his hand reflexively reached up to cover Maggie protectively, drawing her closer to him. 

Cullen gave an exasperated sight, “No, I would not see either of you in a place like Kirkwall, but neither would I see Maggie become an Aberration due to lack of training and protection.”

“She is not without protection.” Solas stated haughtily.

“And if you hadn’t been here?  What would have become of her then?”

“If I had not been here, she would have died from the mark long before a demon could corrupt her.”

“Solas.”

“Your point is taken Commander, still, I believe if given a choice most mages would take the small risk of possession over being enslaved under the chantry’s thumb, with the threat of having their very essence erased hanging over them and their every move scrutinised.”

“They were hardly enslaved.”

“The mages in your circles had no freedom.  They could not choose where or how to live, who to love, whether to have children.  They were worse than enslaved, Commander, and for you not to see that – “

“I didn’t say…” Cullen broke off in exasperation, taking a calming breath as he once more looked down at the woman sleeping, head nestled sweetly on his lap. “You’re right, the circles were no longer working, perhaps they never had. They… I’ve... committed acts that I’m not proud of.”

“We all have regrets, it’s what we do to correct our wrongs that is important.  Whatever the cost, if you can fix the mistakes you have made, you should do so, without hesitation.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

Solas gave a wry chuckle, “my dear Commander, you have no idea.”

Solas looked off into the distance, his current surroundings fading away as he contemplated what once was, and all that was lost, before shaking his head and bringing himself back to the present and the man before him.

“However, that is an entirely different discussion.  There is something else I wanted to speak with you about.”

“Really, what?”

“Maggie and I will be leaving tomorrow.”

“That detail had not escaped my attention.”

“Cullen, I know about the withdrawals.”

Cullen took in a sharp breath, before gently moving Maggie’s head until she rested completely on the blanket.  Once he was free of her, he stood without comment and strode out of the barrier, blindly marching back towards Haven.

With a muttered curse, Solas got up and followed him, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm in a surprisingly firm grip and halting him in his path.

Cullen turned with a snarl, “Unhand me!”

“Cullen, I did not bring this up to shame you or to cause you further pain.”

“Really, so this wasn’t going to be used as another point against me? Against the Chantry, or the Templars? You weren’t going to look all smug and superior as you highlighted my many shortcomings.”

“That was not my intention, however, if you’d like me to, I’m sure I could find a way to incorporate the many ways that I’m superior to you in any future discourse.” Solas replied with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

“Solas…”

“My apologies Cullen. My intention was not to distress you, merely to offer my assistance.”

Cullen eyed him suspiciously, his attempt to withdraw from the other man’s grasp momentarily forgotten.  “In what way?”

“Surely you have noticed that the symptoms have lessened since you began living with Maggie and I.”

“The nightmares are less, in degree and frequency, and I’ve not been getting the headaches as badly.”

“I have been assisting you.”

“You’ve used magic on me? Without my permission!”

Once again Cullen tried to disengage and Solas reached out to grab his other arm, giving him a slight shake in retribution.

“I have done no such thing.” He said with indignation.

“Then why…”

“I have been shielding Maggie from the Fade at night, your own dreams have been similarly protected as a side-benefit.”

“And the headaches and other symptoms.”

“Ah, yes.  There are certain herbs, when combined correctly, that can help mitigate the symptoms of withdrawal.”

“Makers breath.  You’ve been lacing my food.”

“I have been _seasoning_ your food.”

“Why would you? How could you do this to me? Without my permission! You preach about freedom and having the right to choose, and then decide to drug me without my consent!”

“That is hardly – “

“Yes, it is, you had no right Solas, no right!”

A furious scowl crossed Solas’ face, transforming him into a man whom Cullen barely recognised, before swiftly being replaced with a look of sorrow and regret.

“It would appear I owe you an apology, Commander.” Solas uttered as he dropped his arms and took a step back.  “It was not my intention to force this upon you.”

Conversely, now that Solas was no longer holding him, Cullen felt disgruntled at the loss in contact, reaching out his own hand to grasp one of Solas’.

“I believe that you did not do it out of malice Solas, just, Maker, just talk to me instead of making decisions on my behalf.”

“As you wish.  In fact, that is what I was endeavouring to do.  I have mixed up some potions for you to take, enough to last several months. You will need to take them every morning to alleviate the symptoms.  I have also placed wards around the cabin, which I will activate when I leave, they will not prevent your nightmares completely, but they should offer some protection.”

“This potion, what are the side effects?  I would not give up one substance merely to become addicted to another.”

“There is no harmful affect.  They minimise aches and help deal with cravings, you can stop taking them at any time, although I must warn you that if you do, your craving for the Lyrium will increase, as will all of the symptoms that go not taking it.”

“Why have you done this?”

“Honestly?  At first, because I needed your assistance, you were the only one who was willing to listen to reason about Maggie.  After, I must confess to a degree of fondness for you, which I find both unexpected and troubling.”

“How so.”

“That is a discussion for another day.  Will you take the potions in my absence?”

“I will consider it.”

“I suppose that is the best that I can expect.  Now, let us awaken Maggie and get back to Haven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a smug Solas, but sometimes I think he needs to be called on his actions.


	21. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally head out to the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm sorry this took so long - and is so short. We bought a house, and now comes the sad realisation that we have done nothing on our current house for the last 12 years, so my life has been work, paint, pack, clean, rinse and repeat. On that note, not sure when I will update again, but hopefully things should be back to nearly normal in the next month or two. Meanwhile - hope you enjoy!

Maggie looked up in horror at the beast that towered above her before taking a cautious step backwards.

“Well, that’s not happening,” she muttered while firmly shaking her head.

“What’s the matter Snowflake, you not a fan of horses?”

“I like horses just fine, over there, far away from me,” She drawled, “So, quick question, are they always that big?”

“You act as though you have never seen a horse before, Herald.” Cassandra said with a snort.

“It’s Maggie.  And I have seen them before, kind of, on tv and movies, you know… Black Beauty…Anyone?”

She was met with blank faces and resignation for the most part, but Solas and Cullen had a flicker of understanding because she’d attempted to explain movies to them in the past.

“I take it that you’ve never ridden a horse before?” Cullen asked gently.

“Nope, and I see no reason to start now.”

“So, what do you propose da’len?  Are we to walk to the Hinterlands?  Perhaps the rest of us could ride at a slow walk while you run along behind?”

“At least it would improve her fitness.”

“Hey!” Maggie spared a quick glare for Varric before returning her glower to the rather magnificent creature that was standing placidly before her.

“We do not have time for this.  You must overcome this foolishness and get on that horse.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?  I don’t see a freaking ladder anywhere and nobody gave me an instruction manual on how to ride these things.”

“How is it possible that you do not know how to do something so simple?”

“Pfft, show me your driver’s license, then we’ll talk.”

Cassandra made a frustrated sound that Maggie was growing all too familiar with, before Solas gently intervened.

“It appears we have been remiss in our training.”

“You think you could have fit in _more_ training?”

Solas gave a fleeting smile, “perhaps not.  Regardless, I believe we have delayed long enough, it is time for your first lesson. Come here, da’len.”

“Can’t you just cross your arms and blink us to where we need to go?  What even is the point of magic if you can’t teleport places?”

“I believe you are stalling Maggie.”

“I don’t want to ride the stupid horse, it’s big and I don’t trust the way it’s looking at me. People shouldn’t ride around on things that can think independently.”

“Uh oh Chuckles, she’s got that look she had when she saw the ladders.”

“I see that Varric.”

Solas gave Maggie a thoughtful once-over, before shaking his head in wry resignation and making his way to his own mount – a magnificent chestnut hart with large antlers. He gracefully leapt on its back, leaning forward to whisper a few soothing words in elvish, before glancing over his shoulder with a mischievous smile.

“Come da’len, you may ride with me today. I will not let you fall.”

“Oh great, this one has horns!”

“Antlers.”

“Shut up Varric.”

Maggie looked up at the hart with trepidation, she knew that she had to leave, and that it would be impractical to walk while the others rode.  But holey mother of Jurassic parks, that thing was big.  

The decision was made for Maggie, when, with a huff of annoyance, Cassandra stormed up to her and bodily hoisted her onto the animal, with some assistance from an amused Solas.

“Well, I guess that settles that.” Varric said with a cheerful laugh before mounting his own horse, “you ready to go save the world now Snowflake?”

Maggie settled herself against Solas, as he carefully wrapped a steadying arm around her before reaching for the reigns with his free hand.

“That’s it, just lean against me, if you need to steady yourself, you can place your hands on him here,” he said, indicating a spot between its powerful shoulder blades.

“Alternatively, you could just grab my thighs,” he continued with gently irony as Maggie held on to him with a death-grip.

Final farewells and instructions were issued before the group finally headed out on their journey to the Hinterlands.  The horse that was meant for Maggie was led behind.  With her and Solas riding double, they would need to switch between the two in order to let the other mount recover.

The first hour was utter torture, Maggie’s hands were cramping where she gripped Solas. He kept one arm wrapped around her, tucking her firmly against him, and controlled the hart (whose name, she discovered, was Mahanon) with his knees, so the constant flexing of his thighs meant that she was continually adjusting her grip.

With a hiss, Solas had finally had enough. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her impossibly close so he could speak directly in her ear.

“Enough, Maggie.  I have you and I will not let you fall, now please…relax, I would like to be able to walk when we reach our destination.”

“So, distract me.”

“And what form of distraction are you requesting?” he whispered, allowing his grip to gentle slightly.

“Tell me more about the Fade.”

“Ma nuvenin.”

They continued onwards, Solas’ soothing voice weaving tales of long-lost times in far-away places as Maggie relaxed against him, finally allowing herself to move with the motion of Mahanon, instead of fighting against him.  Varric and Cassandra’s voices wove in and out as they bickered back and forth without too much rancour.

They journeyed until noon, when they stopped for a break near a stream, allowing the mounts to rest and water before Solas and her swapped over to the ebony horse, who Maggie insisted on calling Beauty.

When they finally stopped to set up camp, Solas gracefully dismounted before turning to help Maggie off of Beauty’s back.

Maggie couldn’t contain a whimper of distress as her knees seized up and her thighs felt like they would be stuck in the bow-legged position for the rest of her life.

“Kill me know,” she whined.

“This was your first day, and you have done well.  It will get easier with time.”

“I don’t want it to get easier, easier means that I have to keep doing this.”

“Come on Snowflakes. Let’s get you all settled by a nice campfire while Solas and Cassandra take care of the mounts. I’ll have one lit in a jiffy.”

The rest of the party bustled around, taking care of the mounts, lighting the fire, hunting for food and cooking it on the open fire and setting up the tents.  Maggie looked on wearily, well aware that she would be more hindrance than help, and too sore and tired to give a damn.

Solas set up wards around the camp as night fell, and he and Maggie retired into the tent that they were to share.

He carefully lay out the bedrolls side by side, turning his back to Maggie as he removed his armour and robes, casting a quick cleansing spell to remove the travel grime before slipping into his sleep pants. When he turned back to Maggie she was standing exactly where he’d left her, head lowered in exhaustion.

With a tut of disapproval, he made his way to her side.  Without words he slowly removed her outer layers, until she was down to her smalls.  He reached into her pack, giving a slight smirk at the sight of one of Cullen’s shirts, obviously purloined for the journey, before taking it out and casting a cleansing spell on Maggie.

“I believe you can take it from here.” He said firmly, handing her the shirt before once again turning his back to allow her some modesty. Given the size of the tent, the gesture was somewhat token in nature, and his traitorous mind was capable of translating the sounds she made into images as she slipped out of her undergarments and into the shirt.

Finally, they settled down on the bedrolls, Solas used his magic to ease the worst of her aches before gathering her close.

After the exhaustion of the day, Maggie fell asleep quickly. Solas took a surprisingly long time, unable to get comfortable with just the two of them, and unwilling to question why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, true confession - I like me the whole riding double thing.


End file.
